


Crafted Danger

by bluelioness31



Series: SuperMystery Continuation [1]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelioness31/pseuds/bluelioness31
Summary: On the trail of an elusive thief, the Boys and Nancy have to solve a murder and find a young man's true identity.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

“Is this a hotel or a greenhouse”, Joe Hardy quipped adjusting the bill of his baseball cap. He gazed down at the tropical plants in the lobby of the Atrium Hotel .

“ It’s certainly unusual”, his brother Frank commented. He, too was studying the greenery.

The two brothers were leaning against the glass and metal railing of the hotel’s mezzanine. Near them was a cafe set up under the hotel’ s one glass wall where a fountain emptied into a water sculpture which sent the water down into a long pool crossed by a central footbridge. The pool fed a series of cascades which splashed down into a pool near the registration desk.

Joe continued to look down but his focus shifted from the greenery to the people milling about.

“One of those people down there could be the crook who’s outwitted some of the best police departments in the country”, he said.

The brothers were in River Heights because they along with Nancy Drew had been contacted by Maureen Peabody the general manager of the hotel. The hotel was hosting the auction of a newly discovered Faberge egg, The Hen With Sapphire Pendant. However the hotel as well as the River Heights police had received a challenge letter from the thief who called themselves The Caracal. The thief always struck ten days after the date on the letter.

“Each time law enforcement has received one of these letters it’s been from a different part of the country”, Frank added.

“We’ve got six days to find and stop this guy”, Joe said. His eyes shone. “He’ s about to find out he’s not the only one who can handle a challenge.

***

 

“No matter how many times I come here I still can’t help being amazed every time I do”, Nancy Drew admitted to George Fayne as the two girls crossed the lobby. Nancy’s reddish blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore a blue t-shirt with a pink heart on it and jeans.

“I know what you mean”, George agreed. She also had on a t-shirt and jeans but her t-shirt was green with no design on it.

As the girls headed towards the escalator to the mezzanine Nancy couldn’t help taking in the atmosphere. Tables, armchairs and sofas were scattered throughout the lobby, some screened by banks of foliage. Glass elevators whizzed guests to their floors and an elegant boutique selling the latest fashions was busy. As Nancy boarded the escalator a familiar thrill raced through her. She loved the rush of cracking a seemingly impossible puzzle.

“Nancy”

She looked up and saw Joe waving at her and George.

“Joe”,she called waving back.

Once the girls reached Frank and Joe both boys greeted them with big hugs.

“Hey, Drew ready to bust the uncatchable crook?” ,Joe asked.

“Always”,she replied.

“Where’s Bess?”, Frank asked.

“At a family reunion. It’s on the other side of the family.”, George explained. “And Ned’s working at a summer camp coaching basketball”

“ So, anyone want to ride that elevator to the top”, Joe asked.

Frank looked at his watch. “We still have time before our meeting with Ms. Peabody and it might help us get the scale of the place.”

The four of them boarded the down escalator. As they rode down Nancy turned her attention to the people in the lobby. Two children chased each other near the lobby pool and an elegant woman and a dark haired guy stood on the central footbridge.

As the group strolled across the lobby Frank said to the others “Breakfast meeting in the girls’ suite tomorrow at nine?”

“Sounds good”, Joe said.

Nancy was about to agree when a cry caught her attention. She saw one of the kids tumble into the pool!

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

As the little girl was pulled toward the cascade the entire lobby seemed frozen in stunned silence. Then the dark haired guy sprang into action. He raced off the bridge and flung himself into the pool. He reached the child just as she was about to go over the waterfall. When he emerged with the little girl the whole lobby erupted into applause.

“Allie”, a woman called making her way through the gathered crowds.

The dark haired guy turned and Nancy got her first good look at him. The thing that stood out about him was his eyes. They were fringed with long lashes and the deep blue stood out against his black hair.

“Thank you, Thank you”, the woman said. “ I don’t know what I would have done if anything had happened to her.”

“Just glad I could help”, the dark haired guy said. “I’m Luke Williams, by the way.”

“Well, thank you Luke. I’d better get Allie into some dry clothes.”, the woman said before hurrying away with the child.

The elegant woman called over “Let’s go back to our room and get you dried off,Luke”

“Coming, Mom” Luke said and he joined the woman and they headed for the elevator.

A young man in a waiter’s uniform appeared “Miss Nancy Drew?”

“Yes”, Nancy said

“Ms. Peabody sent me”,he said. “Please, come with me at once.”

The four teens followed him across the lobby and down a corridor lined on one side with boutiques and on the other with a row of oak panelled doors,one of which he unlocked.

“This is the Muskoka Lobby”,he said.

He led the group across the lobby to an escalator and once on the the mezzanine to a spacious private dining room at one end of the corridor.

A woman in a smart blue business suit was sitting at the head of the table.

“Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable”, she said. “Ryan,would you fetch us some refreshments?”

“Yes,Ms. Peabody”,Ryan replied and left the room.

As the teens seated themselves, Maureen Peabody said,” I must thank you all for taking on this case . If this thief is is able to steal this highly guarded item from us,people won’t trust that we can protect their valuables from ordinary criminals.”

Frank said “ I’ve been reading up on this crook. They have a talent for evading security measures and there’s no description of them. They’ve either disabled the cameras,distracted the guards or knocked them out.”

“I know”, Maureen Peabody said. “That’s why I called you in. Nancy was an invaluable help during the high school yearbook editors’ workshop and I was impressed by your track record,Frank and Joe.”

Ryan came back in pushing a cart on which were plates of cookies,baskets of muffins and a teapot and cups.

Once everybody had served themselves and tea had been poured Nancy said “When is the egg getting here?”

“The day before the auction.” Maureen Peabody said. “Most of the bidders are here already and there’s going to be a special dinner tonight. I’ve arranged for you to be invited.”

“Won’t we stand out?”, Joe asked after finishing off a chocolate chip cookie. “These are delicious by the way.”

Nancy had to agree. The cookie was just the right combination of crisp and chewy with rich milk chocolate .

“Thank you”, Maureen Peabody replied. “As to your other point,I’ve told the bidders that you are undercover security for them so they probably won’t question why you’re at the dinner. I’ve also put you on the same floor as the bidders so if the Caracal’s client is one of them you might be able to find out something.”

“That sounds like a plan”, George said.

Frank said, “ Joe and I had better get to know the layout of this hotel.’

“Ryan will show you around”, Maureen Peabody said. “If there’s anything you need in your investigation don’t hesitate to contact me.”

“Let’s get to work.”, Joe said.

 

***

 

 

After what seemed like an eternity later, Joe wasn’t so enthusiastic. He and Frank had spent ages trudging through near identical staff corridors. Their stark white walls, bare fluorescent lights and gray linoleum contrasted sharply with the artwork,brass light fixtures and soft carpets of the guest areas.

Ryan kept making conversation while they walked, he was friendly and seemed interested in what Frank and Joe had to say.

Ryan led the Hardys to the fifth floor and then to a door at the end of the corridor. He paused then asked “Nancy lives in River Heights, doesn’t she?”

“She does”, said Joe. He wondered why Ryan had asked that question.

“I need her help. It’s not urgent but it is important to me. Can you tell her that I’m willing to meet for lunch tomorrow to discuss it?”

“We will.” Joe promised.“But right now I think there’s a jacuzzi with my name on it.” They went through the door and into the guest area.

On the way back to their suite the brothers saw a brown haired man talking to a shady looking guy. The men stopped their discussion as the Hardys walked by and left soon after.

“That’s Jack Manning,the social media tycoon”, Frank said. “Wonder what he was doing with a suspicious character like that.”

“We’d better keep an eye on him tonight”,Joe said.

 

***

 

That evening Frank knocked on the door of Nancy and George’s suite. Nancy answered wearing a sky blue knee length dress. Her casual ponytail of the daytime had been transformed into an elegant French braid.

They took the elevator down to the lobby and followed the crowd of smartly dressed men and women to the Muskoka Lobby. There circular tables had been set up and around the edges of the room various tables with white uniformed chefs stood behind them were arranged.

“There’s all different kinds of food here”, George said.

“It looks like you line up and just pick what you want and the chefs prepare it for you”,Nancy said.

Frank’s attention was drawn to Jack Manning. He seemed to be having a disagreement with a powerfully built man.

“You think you can own Russia’s heritage like one more of your toys,Manning.”

“ That’s Sergei Ovchinnikov”,Nancy said. “He and Jack Manning are rivals in everything. Who’s yacht is the biggest,who can put a man on the moon first, you name it.”

“When are you going to give up that pipe dream of returning all the eggs to Russia, Sergei”, Jack Manning said casually.

In answer the Russian shoved Jack Manning, knocking him to the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys and continue to make no profit off this story.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not Nancy Drew or The Hardy Boys and am making no money off of this story.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome

 

 

As Jack Manning stumbled backwards and collapsed on the ground. Nancy couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She knew that the two men had a fierce rivalry but never thought they would resort to violence.

“ The craftsmanship of those eggs means nothing to you, Manning.”,Ovchinnikov bellowed. “To you they are just another thing to own.”

“If you have a problem with it, Sergei, why don’t you get some of your gangster friends to deal with it.”, Manning taunted.

“Why don’t you both cool off?”,Joe suggested. He and Frank had gotten between Ovchinnikov and Manning and were standing back to back. Nancy could tell from their stance that both Hardys were ready for action.

“Who are you to think that you can tell us what to do?”,Manning challenged.

“We were hired to ensure your safety” Frank said keeping his tone level. “That includes making sure that you don’t send each other to the hospital.”

“ This is not over,Jack Manning.”,Ovchinnikov said and stormed out.

Frank and Joe rejoined Nancy and George and the four of them joined the lines for various tables.

As Nancy stood in line for the pasta table she heard a voice behind her.

It was Luke,the guy from the lobby. Turning her head, Nancy studied him. His hair had a wild appearance as though he’d just gotten out of bed. He had a dimple at the corner of his mouth which combined with his hair gave him a mischievous air. He was talking to the elegant woman. He’d called her Mom,Nancy remembered. She looked to be in her early fifties and had Luke’s black hair although hers was streaked with gray. She was wearing a black dress with sequins on it and a scarf with a tiger stripe pattern.

As Nancy was served her tagliatelle with pesto and chicken she looked up and saw a blonde young woman talking with Frank. Nancy recognised her immediately. It was Renee Watkins the ice cream heiress. She was always in the papers for the fact that she’d dated most of Europe’s royalty as well as a few Hollywood actors. She also seemed never to be able to keep a boyfriend for very long either.

When Nancy had finished getting her food she joined Frank, Joe and George and the group headed toward a table. When they had taken their seats,Nancy saw Luke and the elegant woman come over to them,

“We were wondering if we could join you for dinner”,Luke said.

“Of course”,Frank said. “We were in the lobby when you saved that kid earlier. That was very brave. I’m Frank Hardy. This is my brother Joe,Nancy Drew and George Fayne”

“This is my mother,Henrietta Williams.”, Luke said.

“By the way, Frank we saw you talking to Renee Watkins just now”,George said.

“Um,yeah”, Frank said rubbing the back of his neck. “She’d heard about this club called The Flow and she wanted to know if we were interested in checking it out.”

“Couldn’t hurt”,Nancy said.

“Would she mind if I tagged along?” Luke asked. As he spoke,Nancy found herself thinking about how handsome he looked and how well his dark suit emphasised his athletic build.

“I’ll ask her”,Frank said.

Nancy took a bite of her pasta. It was delicious. The pesto was flavoursome and the chicken was tender.

“So,Luke what brings you to River Heights?”, George said.

“Sometimes Mom and I like to visit overlooked gems instead of the usual tourist spots”,Luke looked at Nancy as he said this and Nancy felt her breath catch in her throat.

“I’m going up to the sundae table. Anyone else want to come along?”, Joe asked after the teens had finished their main courses.

“I think I’ll head to the cheesecake table.”,Nancy said. George opted to join her and the girls took their places in the line.

“I noticed that Luke seemed very interested in you”,George said as the two girls waited to be served.

“It was probably just him being nice”,Nancy insisted.

“I’ve dated enough guys to know the difference between a guy just being nice and him being into you. And Luke? Definitely into you.”,George declared.

“So what if he is?”,Nancy protested. “It’s not like anything’s going to happen between us.”

“We’ll see. That chocolate cheesecake looks divine.”, George said.

The girls had soon both selected the chocolate cheesecake and were back at their table.

“Good news,Luke”,Frank was saying. “I checked with Renee and she’s happy for you to join us. Would the day after tomorrow at nine in the evening be okay with you?”

After exchanging a glance with his mother Luke said, “Yeah that should work.”

Nancy forked up some of her dessert and ate it. The chocolate topping was rich and creamy and the base was the perfect amount of crumbly.

Eventually everyone finished their meal and said goodnight. Frank and Joe walked Nancy and George back to their suite.

 

 

 

###

 

 

The next morning Frank was up early. After showering and dressing he headed down to the pool on the roof of the hotel’s annexe for a few laps before breakfast. The pool was virtually deserted. A few dedicated souls were exercising,among them was Renee Watkins.

“Didn’t expect to see you up here so early,Frank”,she said. “But if you’re personal security for us then I suppose you have to keep in shape.”

“That’s right”, Frank said. He thought that this was a perfect opportunity to get close to Renee. He could perhaps learn something that would point to her as the Caracal’s client or something that could eliminate her.

Frank got into the pool and struck up a conversation. “I’m curious about why you want to buy the egg.”

“Isn’t it obvious”, Renee answered. “The craftsmanship, the history and the fact that it was owned by royalty.” She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and continued “But between you and me some people here may not have as pure a motive as mine. I’m convinced that Jack Manning only wants the egg so Sergei Ovchinnikov can’ t have it.”

“Is that so?”,Frank said. “I bet those two could order a heist like some people order pizza.”

“Maybe they could”’,Renee said. “But tell me about yourself,Frank. What do you do when you’re not guarding the rich and famous?”

“Well,I’m a senior at Bayport High so that takes up a lot of my time. Otherwise I do normal things,I guess.

“I bet a handsome guy like you has a girlfriend”,Renee said.

“Talking of romance”.Frank said changing the subject. “I heard that you and Jack Manning were interested in each other.” He wasn’t comfortable talking about his girlfriend, Callie Shaw, to such an attractive woman.

“Jack’s okay”,Renee said. “But he’s not really my type. I prefer a more action oriented type of man, you know?”

She couldn’t be flirting with him could she? Why would she be interested in an ordinary guy like him?

 

 

###

 

“George, that dress brings out your eyes.”, Nancy remarked.

“I don’t know if I should have got the other one though. “,George said. “I mean it’s Renee Watkins. I know I’m not a Bess level fashionista but I don’t want to look totally drab next to her either.”

Nancy and George had spent most of the morning at the River Heights Mall shopping for their evening out the next day.

“I noticed you were trying on a few things yourself,Nance. Hoping to look good for Luke?”.George teased.

“It’s not like that at all”, Nancy said. “I just don’t want to look a total washout next to Renee either. That’s it.”

The two girls arrived at Slices n’ Scoops,the restaurant where they were to meet Ryan for lunch. The place was busy for the lunch rush. Families with kids and teens their own age seemed to find the place equally welcoming.

Nancy and George managed to secure a booth at the back of the restaurant. They had just settled in when Ryan came rushing in. He spotted the girls and slid into the seat opposite them.

“Thanks for agreeing to meet with me”, he said. “I know that you’re busy with this case.”

Nancy leaned back in her seat and studied Ryan. His hair was a soft shade of brown as were his eyes. He had an open and friendly face and a shock of hair fell across his forehead.

“Why did you ask for my help and not Frank and Joe’s?”,Nancy asked.

“It’s because you live in River Heights and they don’t”,Ryan explained. “You see I was found by the roadside in River Heights when I was five years old. I knew my name was Ryan but beyond that I had only a few jumbled memories. I didn’t know anything else.”

“You mean..”, George said

“Yes”,Ryan said “I had amnesia

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

“I had amnesia”, Ryan repeated. “I don’t even know my real birthday or anything.”

“ What can you remember about when you were found?”,Nancy asked.

Ryan put a finger to his chin,”Not much to be honest with you. I do remember the nurses in the hospital telling me that I had to stay in hospital because I got hit on the head.”

“That’s probably what caused some of your amnesia”, George said.

“Maybe”,Ryan said “But I can’t shake this feeling that there’s something else to the story. Some other reason as to why I can’t remember.”

The waitress arrived and the group paused the conversation to order three chicken caesar salads.

“So what happened after you were released from the hospital.”, George asked.

“I lived with foster parents for a while then I was adopted by my parents,the Edwards.”, Ryan explained. “I came to River Heights hoping that it might jog my memories but so far all I’ve been able to recall is an apartment with a balcony overlooking a pool. I think I lived there at one point.” He leaned forward placing his palms on the table. “My parents refuse to help with the search. They’re afraid that what I find will lead to me being hurt.”

They could be right,Nancy thought.

“But I have to know the answers.”,Ryan continued. “No matter where it may lead. You’re my best hope, Nancy. Will you help me?”

Nancy felt enormous sympathy for Ryan. She felt that she had to help him.

“I’ll take the case.”, she said. “I probably won’t be able to do much work on it until this other case is finished but I’ll do the best I can.”

“That’s great.”,Ryan said. “I noticed you girls have an awful lot of shopping bags. A special occasion perhaps?”

“We’re hitting a club for a few hours tomorrow night.”, George explained.

“Well, I hope you have fun. I’m working tomorrow evening so I can’t join you but I’m sure that you’ll have a great time.”

“Should do”, George said.

“So, what do you girls do when you’re not protecting precious treasures from sneak thieves?” ,Ryan asked.

“We do normal stuff mostly”,Nancy said. “George has run a few marathons though.”

“Really?”,Ryan gave George a look of interest. “I’ve known a few people who ran marathons but no one as young as you.”

“Can you recall any other details of the apartment?”, Nancy asked, “We don’t know what may be helpful.”

“I think the complex was U-shaped and my apartment was at the bottom of the U.”, Ryan said. “But I’m not sure about that.”

“That may help us narrow down where you lived and possibly then be able to get the names of any relatives you lived with.”,Nancy said. “I’ll need the date on which you were found.”

Ryan gave her the information and the three ate their meal and then said goodbye to each other. The two girls then got into Nancy’s Mustang.

“Talk about your needle in a haystack case”, George said as Nancy drove out of the mall parking lot.

“I know”, Nancy said. “That’s why we’re going to see my dad. Maybe he can help or at least give us some pointers on where to start.

Nancy headed toward the center of town where her father’s law office was located. Carson Drew was just getting back from lunch when the girls arrived.

“Hello,girls”, he said. “What brings you to see me this afternoon?” As Nancy and George explained why they’d come his face took on a look of puzzlement and then recognition.

“ The Little Boy Lost case.”, he exclaimed. “I always wondered what happened to that boy.”

“ Do you think you can help us?”,Nancy asked

“I may be able to.”,Carson said. “I do know a social worker at River Heights’ Department of Child Services. If you’re acting on behalf of the young man then it should be no problem to let you look at the file. I’ll also start the search for any apartment complexes like the one Ryan described,even demolished ones.”

“That should be a great help,Dad”,Nancy replied.

“I am concerned about that blow to the head though. I want you to promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I promise,Dad.”

###

 

 

 

“He doesn’t know his real birthday. Poor guy”,Joe said.

“What’s your next step?”,Frank asked.

The four teens were in Frank and Joe’s suite. They were sat around a steel and glass coffee table. Joe and George were sat on a tan sofa. Nancy and Frank were in armchairs of a similar shade opposite the sofa.

“ I’m going to talk to Ryan’s foster parents”, Nancy replied. “They may remember something he said that will provide a clue.”

“Looks like we’ve got two cases with not much to go on.” ,Joe remarked.

“You guys don’t have to work on my case.”, Nancy said.

“If you need a hand, we’re ready and willing.”,Frank leaned back in his chair. “All Joe and I have done is pretend to relax while keeping a particular eye on Manning and Ovchinnikov to see if they do anything suspicious.”

“What my brother means is he wants to help you because what we’re currently doing is boring beyond belief.”, Joe said with a grin.

“Why don’t you two go relax for real this time?”,Nancy suggested. “George and I will cover the hotel.”

“Thanks.”, Joe said and he and Frank stayed behind while Nancy and George left the suite. Once in the hall George took the elevator down to the lobby while Nancy stayed on the fifth floor. Renee Watkins exited her suite and joined Nancy on the balcony walkway.

“So how goes the bodyguarding?”,Renee asked.

“Pretty much nothing to report”,Nancy said. “Of course my friend and I only came back from shopping a little while ago, we needed to get something new for tomorrow evening.”

“In that case you must allow me to treat you to a manicure at the hotel. Consider it my thank you for how hard you’ve been working.”

“I really should keep working.”,Nancy said.

“Live a little”,Renee insisted. “You want to impress Luke don’t you?”

Nancy was torn. Getting pampered would be nice but she couldn’t leave George to cover the whole hotel by herself. On the other hand this would be a good opportunity to get close to Renee and she did want to look nice for Luke.

“Okay”, she finally said. “Let’s do some serious relaxation.”

Nancy and Renee headed down to the second floor and into the beauty salon. Once there Renee requested two luxury manicures.

“So, Nancy do you have a boyfriend or anything like that?”,Renee asked “I bet you have half the guys in River Heights wanting to date you.”

“They may do but I’m not interested in them. I have a boyfriend. His name’s Ned Nickerson. Right now he’s in Maine working at a summer camp.

“So Ned’s away and here you are surrounded by gorgeous guys and working side by side with those Hardy hunks. You must have a will of iron Nancy. “

“Ned and I just have something special I guess.”

“I wish I had your self restraint,Nancy. The trouble with me is I like things that are nice to look at a little too much and when something new comes along that fits that description ,whether that thing is a new pair of shoes, a sports car or a hot guy, I just have to have a try.”

By now the salon workers had finished filing and buffing the girls’ nails and were offering them a selection of nail polish colors.

“You should go with the pale pink,Nancy. As for me I’m going to go with that bold red.”

“I think I’ll take your advice,Renee.”

The two girls carried on talking as the workers painted their nails and as they waited for their nails to dry.

“This was a great idea,Renee”,Nancy said after she had seen how her nails looked.

“Well you deserve it”, Renee replied and headed towards the elevator.

Nancy thought she would take a stroll around the second floor and see if she could learn anything there. As she came around one corner she heard two male voices and one of them was Jack Manning’s.

Nancy stopped and peered around the corner, trying not to be seen. Jack Manning and another man were standing close together. The man looked similar to the guy Frank and Joe had told her they saw meeting with Manning the day before. As Nancy watched, Jack Manning glanced in all directions before taking a fat yellow envelope and handing it to the shady looking guy.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

As Nancy watched the two men finish their business she realised that Jack Manning was headed her way. She couldn’t let him know that she had been spying on him. She had to think of something fast. She quickly pulled back so that she couldn’t be seen. As she did so she spotted Joe coming down the hallway. She put her finger to her lips and hoped he got the message. Just then she realised that her phone was in the pocket of her jeans. She whipped her phone out and pretended to look at something on the screen. Jack Manning came round the corner and appeared not to notice Nancy or Joe.

When Manning was out of sight Nancy let out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

“That was close. Thanks,Joe”

“No problem”,Joe said. His eyes widened when Nancy told him what she had seen. “Whoa, I’d say that puts Manning at the top of our suspect list.

“I have a plan,Joe”,Nancy said. “You find Frank and George and tell them about what I saw. Since there’s less chance that the other guy saw me I’ll tail him and see what he’s up to.

“Okay”, Joe said and headed back the way he had come. Nancy carried on the end of the hallway trying to spot the shady looking guy. Finally she spotted him. Weaving her way through the crowd, Nancy inched her way around mothers with strollers, groups of gray- haired senior citizens and other hotel guests and visitors. She couldn’t afford to attract the guy’s attention by barging past people and getting yelled at for being rude.

Nancy continued to follow the shady looking guy but she was careful to keep enough distance between them so he would not know he was being followed. Whoever he was he clearly knew the right steps to take to avoid being tailed. He took many detours until eventually he went into the hotel’s underground garage. Nancy decided to break off her tail there to avoid tipping the guy off that she was shadowing him.

What were he and Jack Manning plotting?,Nancy wondered. She was so focused on the question that she didn’t notice that she was on a collision course with Luke until she found herself staring into his eyes.

“Well, this is a pleasant surprise.”,Luke said. “I was hoping to run into you today. Mom and I were just about to have afternoon tea. Would you like to join us?”

As he was talking,Nancy found herself fascinated by his eyes. The contrast between his hair and eyes made their blue color seem unreal.

“I’d love to.”,Nancy said. She was eager to get to know Luke more and she really wanted to sit down after following the shady looking guy all over the hotel.

Luke led Nancy to a table in the lobby, The table was one of the ones that was screened by greenery.

“Come sit down and let me pour you a cup of tea,Nancy. It is Nancy, isn’t it?”,Henrietta Williams said.

“It is”,Nancy thought that Luke’s mother looked like some member of English nobility she’d seen on TV. She took the seat across from both Luke and his mother and watched as the older woman expertly poured her a cup.

“I do love the ceremony of afternoon tea.”,Henrietta said. “So many people of your age haven’t the patience for it but then they were born into a faster paced world than I was”

“Not all of us”, Nancy said. There was something likeable about the woman despite her air of grandeur.

“ Luke was telling me how much he’s looking forward to his evening out with you and Miss Watkins tomorrow night. I know that I’m not always the most exciting person to hang out with.”

“You know that’s not true ,Mom”,Luke responded.

“My son is such a gentleman.”,Henrietta said to Nancy.

“Cut it out Mom,you’re embarrassing me.”,Luke said with a grin.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to do that in front of a prospective girlfriend.”

Girlfriend? Nancy had never thought about Luke that way. Ned was so busy at summer camp that they almost never managed to talk and when they did they were always having to cut their talks short because of some camp emergency. She missed Ned like crazy. But there was something about Luke that was exciting and intriguing. They’d probably never see each other again after this week. There was nothing wrong with enjoying the time she had with Luke and seeing where things went. Was there?

 

 

 

###

 

Joe watched a couple of kids splash about in the shallow end. He and Frank had decided to go to the hotel pool and discuss the case.

“According to Dad, Sergei Ovchinnikov has no known contact with members of the Russian mob but he has done business with people who are known associates of theirs.”,Frank said.

“Still gives him the potential means though.”, Joe pointed out.

“All we can do is watch both Ovchinnikov and Manning and hope that they give us something to go on. If The Caracal keeps to their M.O, we’ve got five days left before the heist.”

“Then there’s Nancy’s case. Do you think it could be related?”,Joe asked.

“It doesn’t look like it. But then appearances can be deceptive.”,Frank replied

Just then Sergei Ovchinnikov came through the door to the changing rooms and strode into the pool and started powering through the water.

“So,what’s the plan?”,Joe asked Frank.

“We see how passionate this guy is about these eggs. Maybe then we’ll get an idea of how far he’d go.”

The Hardys entered the pool. At first both Frank and Joe concentrated on swimming,aiming for the impression that any conversation they struck up was purely casual.

Eventually the brothers drew up alongside Sergei Ovchinnikov.

“You missed some good food last night.”,Joe began.

“I am sorry about the way I acted. I hope that I did not ruin the evening for everyone else.”,Mr. Ovchinnikov said.

“ It went just fine.”,Joe said. “But I’m curious about why it got so heated last night?”

“It was Manning. I am convinced that man is only bidding on this piece of Russia’s history in order to upset me.”

“Why are you so determined to buy this egg anyway?”,Frank asked.

“Because to some people it may be an egg but to me it is an important part of Russia’s heritage that belongs back in its home country where it can be displayed for the benefit of everyone.”

“Maybe Jack Manning wants to do the same thing but in America.”,Joe suggested.

“He does not. I know he does not. He would only put it in some vault where it would gather dust. Like it gathered dust on some old woman’s mantlepiece in Iowa. I will do whatever it takes to keep that egg from being unappreciated again.”

###

 

 

 

“Wow that guy’s committed.”,George remarked.

“I know”’Frank said. “But is he committed enough to arrange a heist?”

“That’s the question.”, Nancy said. “By the way, my dad managed to find Ryan’s foster parents. Their names are Rick and Stella Michaels. They still occasionally foster so their details are on file. They’ve agreed to meet with me tomorrow.”

“That’s a start.”,Frank said. “Let’s hope that that lead pans out.”

The four teens were in the Atrium’s reading lounge. The room was light and airy and armchairs and sofas were grouped around various tables and coffee tables. Nancy and George reclined on a sofa while Frank and Joe relaxed in armchairs.

“Hey, guys”, Jack Manning sauntered over to the group, “What’s the buzz?” He wore his signature outfit of a white T-shirt with his company’s logo, jeans and running shoes.

“Nothing much. Just keeping an eye on things.”,Nancy said. “But I’m curious,why do you want this egg?”

“I’ve always been fascinated by Faberge eggs even as a kid. So when one came up for sale I just had to have it.”

“Really”, Frank said. “Because I heard that you only want the egg in order to spite Sergei Ovchinnikov.”

A flicker of annoyance showed in Jack Manning’s face before his usual upbeat manner returned. “I wouldn’t always believe what you hear,Frank. Especially from those who have little talent of their own and are just coasting along on family money” He moved over to another armchair and took out his tablet.

“Well that was interesting.”,Frank said. “I’m going to take a walk around the hotel, go see what I can see.”

He left the reading lounge and headed for the Hardys’ suite. He was going to send an e-mail to his father asking for detailed backgrounds on Renee Watkins and Jack Manning. As he walked he thought about all that they had learned. It was clear that the shady-looking guy and Jack Manning were up to something but was it the theft of the egg?. Sergei Ovchinnikov’s goal was noble but was the man prepared to use illegal means in order to achieve it? And where did Renee Watkins fit into the picture?

Suddenly the sound of footsteps jolted Frank out of his thoughts. Before he had time to react a strong arm grabbed him around the waist and he felt himself being yanked back. Then a hand holding a sweet smelling cloth clamped over his nose and mouth. Frank struggled to break his captor’s grip but his strength drained out of him. Before long his world faded to black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

Frank inched his way back to consciousness. His head ached and a wave of nausea swept over him. He tried to move his arms but found that something pinned them behind his back. His fingers explored what they could of the binding. It was smooth. Most likely some kind of tape. That was confirmed when Frank glanced down and saw a band of silver encircling his legs just above the knee.

Stay calm, Hardy,he told himself. You’re never going to get out of here if you panic. He concentrated on taking regular deep breaths. As he did so, Frank took stock of his situation.

He was lying on his side in the back of a large van that wasn’t moving. Judging from the fact that he couldn’t open his mouth he was also gagged. Another wave of nausea hit him,Frank rode it out. He kept quiet and tried to judge if his captor was still around. Hearing nothing, Frank started to feel behind him. He was trying to find something to cut his bonds. Just then his fingers brushed against something cold and hard with a sharp edge. Frank began trying to reach the object. At first he felt the object slide away from him. He couldn’t let whatever it was slip out of reach. After what seemed like an eternity of work,Frank held the item firmly in his grasp. It felt like a steel nail file. Frank started to file away at the tape. Eventually he felt the tape give way and tore his wrists free, letting out a small hiss as he felt the sting when the tape ripped a few hairs out. Frank brought his hands in front of him and started work on the tape binding his legs. It was slow going even with both his hands free. As he worked on freeing himself Frank thought about his kidnapper’s bizarre actions.

Why had they knocked him out, tied him up, gagged him and then provided him with a way to free himself? It didn’t make much sense.

At last his legs were free and Frank could peel the tape from his mouth. He winced at the sting as he tore the tape off his mouth. Suddenly he heard voices and footsteps coming toward the van. Frank scrambled to his feet and dropped into a karate stance. If whomever it was wanted to harm him he would be ready. The door opened and two guys and a girl his own age peered in. They were tough looking and all three were wearing leather jackets and jeans. The girl had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and little skulls dangled from her ears.

“What are you doing in there?”, the girl asked. The two guys took a step forward,putting themselves between her and Frank.

“Someone jumped me,tied me up and stuck me in here.”,Frank answered. “I’m not interested in whatever you’re doing. I need to borrow a phone.”

The girl’s eyes changed from suspicious to sympathetic. “Of course. We weren’t going to hurt you. We just wanted to check out what was inside the van. Stem, let him have your phone.”

“But Cass”,Stem protested.

She glared at Stem with bright green eyes. “Do it.”

Stem stuck his hand in his jeans’ pocket and pulled out his phone. He handed it to Frank with a muttered “Don’t poke around in it.”

Frank did as asked and dialled his own cell phone.

Joe answered. “Frank, is that you? Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine,Joe. Long story.”

 

###

 

 

An hour later, Frank was sat on the couch in the brothers’ suite. A cup of peppermint tea warmed his hands. He had just finished telling Joe, Nancy and George what had happened.

“You think those kids were car thieves?”, Joe asked.

“Most likely”, Frank said. “I hope the surprise that they got today will make them think twice about doing that again. How did you get hold of my phone anyway?” He took a sip of his tea.

“Luke gave it to me. He said he found it in the fifth floor hallway,on the floor. It must have fallen out of your pocket during the struggle.”

“I don’t remember that happening.” Frank took another sip of his tea. “Of course my mind was pretty fuzzy from whatever they used to knock me out so that may not mean anything.”

“What puzzles me is the nail file. It was clearly left there so that you could escape but why? ” Nancy said. She leaned forward to get a closer look at it. The nail file was rectangular and had a brown wooden handle. “This looks mass produced”, she commented.

“Zero clues there then”, George said. “The most important thing is that you’re okay, though.”

“That’s true”, Frank said. “Still, we’d better be careful from now on. It looks like someone’s on to us.”

 

 

###

 

 

 

The next morning, Nancy pulled up opposite the house where Ryan was staying for the summer. He dashed down the path and slid into the back seat behind George who was in the front passenger seat.

“It’ll be nice to see Aunt Stella and Uncle Rick again.”,Ryan said. “They were the first parents that I can ever remember having.”

“I’m looking forward to meeting them.”, George said. “What was it like living there?”

As Ryan told the girls about his time living with the Michaels, Nancy noticed how George was acting a little different. George didn’t get all boy crazy around a cute guy the way Bess did. But Nancy had known her long enough to be able to tell when she was interested.

Eventually,Nancy pulled into a street in one of River Heights’ newer developments. She parked the Mustang outside a bungalow with a neatly kept front yard with rows of cheerful flowers lining the path.

Nancy rang the bell and a minute later the door was opened by a white-haired woman wearing a flower print dress.

“Ryan, is that you? Look at how much you’ve grown. And you must be Nancy Drew, Rick and I saw you on TV quite a few times.

“This is my friend and associate,George Fayne.”, Nancy said.

“Odd name for a girl.”, Stella Michaels said. “Well,come on in. I’ve just fixed a jug of iced tea.”  
The three young people followed her through a blue painted hallway into a sunlit kitchen diner.

There were family photos and children’s drawings all over the walls. Outside, a gray-haired man wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans was mowing the lawn.

Stella slid open the glass door. The man must have seen her because he stopped and turned the mower off. “Rick”, she called. “Our guests are here.”

Rick came inside after putting away the mower and joined the others at the table.

Nancy waited until Stella had poured everyone a glass of iced tea before she asked, “What was Ryan like as a little boy?”

“Oh, he was just the most scared little thing. Kept waking up in the night crying about the man in brown. I didn’t know what to do or say. We were new to being foster parents then, you see. It was just after our daughter had left for college. I told the police about it but they said it was probably something he’d seen on TV. I guess they were busy with that armored car robbery.”

The girls both knew what she was talking about. Fifteen years earlier, an armored car had been robbed and one of the guards had been killed. The other guard, Dan Tyler, had been shot but had survived and was now a local business owner.

“Is that your daughter in that photo?”,Nancy asked indicating a photograph of a young family that had pride of place on the wall.

That’s our Emily and her husband and kids.” Rick answered. “They live a couple of streets over. That’s why we moved here to be able to help her with the grandkids.”

“They’re a nice looking family.”,George said.

After they had finished their tea,Rick walked the three of them to the door. When Ryan and George had gone outside, he shut the door before turning to Nancy and saying, “Stella and I want to thank you for taking on Ryan’s case. Seems like everyone else gave up on it years ago.”

“Nancy!” It was Ryan’s terrified voice.

Without taking the time to respond to Rick. Nancy raced out the door and down the path.

Ryan and George were standing by the car. Ryan was holding a piece of paper. He held it out to Nancy.

“Look”, was all he could manage to say.

On the paper ,written in red ink, were the words:

**STOP LOOKING INTO YOUR PAST IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A FUTURE!**

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

“I don’t get it. Why would someone want so badly to stop me finding out who I am that they’d actually threaten to kill me?”, Ryan said. He stirred his straw around in his soda. In front of him his grilled cheese sat with only a few bites taken out of it.

“I don’t know why but I’m going to find out.”, Nancy said. She picked up a French fry and put it in her mouth.

Ryan,Nancy and George were at Marlene’s, a local diner. They were in a booth that was against the back wall.

“ Why do these guys always write those messages in red ink anyway?”, George asked. “Do they think that it’s scarier if it looks like blood?”

Nancy picked up the note and studied it. “I just noticed something. These letters are very neat, in fact they’re so neat that they must have been done with a stencil.”

Ryan looked puzzled. “What does that mean?”

“It means that whoever wrote the note wants to make sure that there’s nothing on it that could identify them.”

George dipped her spoon in her tomato soup and put it to her lips. “So the person who did it is really thorough.”

“Right”, Nancy took a bite of her cheeseburger.

As the group ate, Nancy noticed that Ryan kept looking around as though he expected the writer of the note to be in the diner at that very moment. The diner itself was decorated in a fifties style and was full of customers of varying ages

“What’s our next move then?”, George asked.

“I’m going to give B.D a call. Even though he’s in Homicide he might be able to get us the files we need.” Nancy said.

B.D Hawkins was Nancy’s best contact at the police department. They’d met when Nancy had been investigating the case of Bess’ stolen car. Like a lot of cops, he’d been sceptical of Nancy’s detective ability at first but she had earned his respect.

Just then the door opened and a man came in, Nancy recognized him almost immediately. It was Dan Tyler. He stood looking around for a moment before coming over to Nancy and her group. As he did so, Nancy slipped the warning note into her purse.

“Well now, if it isn’t River Heights’ most talented amateur crime solver.”, Tyler announced.

“Hello, Mr Tyler”, Nancy said.

“What’s brewing?”, he said. “Grabbing a quick bite between chasing down clues?”

“ Just having lunch with a couple of friends.”,Nancy said. She always tried to keep the number of people who knew that she was on a case to as few as possible.

“Let me take care of your bill”, then. Just consider it my personal thank you for the work you do in River Heights.”

“That’s very generous of you,Mr Tyler.” Nancy leaned back in her seat and studied the man. His solid build hinted at his guard days while his checked shirt, jeans and cowboy hat gave the impression of a man who still did the hands-on work at his company.

“Just showing my appreciation of a young lady who does a lot to keep this city safe. And call me Dan.” Having finished the conversation he went over to another table and picked up the menu.

After finishing lunch and after Dan Tyler had settled their bill,Nancy and George dropped Ryan back at his house.

Nancy waited until the girls were back in their suite to make her call.

B.D answered with a “Hey Kid, what’s happening? Any leads on that sneak thief yet?” As he spoke,Nancy pictured his roguish good looks and cowboy boots.

“Not yet but something else has come up. Something that could be serious.”

After Nancy had explained the situation B.D said, “You’re right, that does sound concerning. Of course the department can’t do anything formal until Ryan makes a complaint but I could get you copies of the files from fifteen years ago.”

“Thanks,B.D. Can you also get me the files on the fatal armored car robbery?”

“ You think it’s connected?”

“ I don’t know yet but it couldn’t hurt to read up on the full details.”

“ Will do. That’s what I like about you,Kid. You’re thorough. Keep me posted.”

“ Always, B.D”

 

 

###

 

 

“Let me get this straight”, Joe said. “Ryan got a death threat.”

“That’s right.”, Nancy said, putting her mascara back in her purse. Beside her in the front of the Mustang, George was applying lipstick.

Frank leaned forward from his seat behind Nancy. “ It sounds like you have something major on your hands, Nance. If you need help, Joe and I are ready and willing.”

“ Thanks guys”, Nancy said. “But enough talking shop for one day, let’s just enjoy ourselves tonight.”

The group got out of the car and headed for The Flow. As they passed groups of kids,Nancy noticed several guys checking her and George out. It was no surprise. Her turquoise mini-dress went well with her blue eyes and George looked striking in her black leggings and red halter neck top.

Eventually they got inside the club and took a moment to soak up the atmosphere. Spotlights roved across the room and here and there metal steps led to platforms where dancers could show off their best moves. There were black and silver tables in one area and the video wall at the back showed the dancers intercut with shots of cites around the world

“ I don’t know what type of music this is.”, Frank said. “But it really makes me want to get out there and dance.”

Nancy had to agree. The DJ was playing something with heavy R’n’B influences but it wasn’t quite the same as anything Nancy had heard before.

“Let’s go find Luke and Renee.”, Joe suggested.

Nancy climbed onto one of the platforms. She scanned the crowd for Renee and Luke but more,she had to admit, for Luke. She felt a tingle of electricity run through her as she spotted Luke’s tousled mop.

Just then he turned around and saw her. His face lit up and he began weaving through the crowd to reach Nancy.

She practically flew down the steps and into Luke’s muscular embrace. “Ready to party?”, he asked

“You bet”, she answered. But before they hit the dance floor,she lingered a moment longer in Luke’s arms savoring the closeness.

Most of the rest of the evening, Nancy lost herself in the music, the lights and Luke’s blue gaze. After a while he said, “I don’t know about you but I’m getting thirsty.”

Luke led Nancy to one of the tables. “ I think I’ll have the Tropical Fantasy.”, he said pointing to a creamy orange drink that was decorated with a rainbow striped paper umbrella.

“Count me in.”, Nancy said. She watched him go over to order their drinks. She couldn’t help but admire the graceful way he walked. There was something almost catlike in the way he moved.

Soon he was back with both their drinks. He set them down on the table then looked out at the dance floor. “ Seems that everyone’s having a good time tonight.”, he remarked.

Seems that way.”, Nancy said. Was that all that she could say to him? Come on, Drew,she told herself. It’s not like you to get tongue-tied around a guy.

Luke took a sip of his drink,” Of course,they’re missing out on one of the best parts of the evening.”

“What’s that?”

“Spending time with you.”, Luke slid his hand into reach of Nancy’s. When their fingers touched it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

###

 

 

Frank knew that he should just be having a good time but he kept looking over at Nancy and Luke. They seemed to be enjoying each other’s company and something about that bothered him. Of course he wasn’t jealous, he couldn’t be jealous because he loved Callie.

Frank felt a hand on his shoulder, “What’s on your mind?” Renee asked.

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” She indicated Luke and Nancy. “She’s someone special to you, isn’t she?”

“It’s complicated.”

“And yet she has a boyfriend. Luke must be exceptional to spark her interest the way he does.”

Frank tried not to let the fact that Nancy was now wearing the paper umbrella from Luke’s drink behind her ear trouble him.

“Is that it,Frank? Are you worried that Luke is a better fit for Nancy than you?”

“Of course not”

“Then let’s forget them and dance”

As Renee led him to another part of the dance floor,Frank sneaked one last look at Nancy and Luke.

###

 

 

The next morning in the hotel cafe, Joe pretended to be engrossed in his phone while he watched Sergei Ovchinnikov sip an espresso. Joe had been shadowing the Russian for hours and had seen nothing remotely suspicious.

Looks like I struck out this time, he thought. Frank’s busy tailing Jack Manning and the girls are busy checking out apartment complexes to see if anyone there recognizes Ryan.

Just then the billionaire put down his cup and pulled out his phone. He left the cafe and headed for the lobby. Joe waited a second and then followed.

Ovchinnikov crossed the room heading for the elevators. Joe managed to slip into the elevator behind him before the doors closed. Joe noticed that Ovchinnikov pushed the button for the seventh floor. Why was the man going to that floor? His suite, like Joe’s, was on the fifth.

Ovchinnikov got off the elevator and headed towards the hidden door that led to the staff corridor. Joe followed,leaning against the balcony and acting like he was just there to get a better view of the lobby. Another man came out of the door. He looked to be about Joe’s height and was wearing a maintenance worker’s uniform.

Suddenly Joe felt someone grab him by the shoulders. Before he could react, a hard shove sent him toppling over the railing and falling toward the lobby pool seven stories below.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Time seemed to stop as Joe continued his plunge toward the lobby floor. The pool below him seemed to grow almost oceanic in size. He flung his arms out, scrabbling desperately for a hold. His hands missed the first time. He managed to grab onto the railing but could already feel his hold slipping.

“Joe!”

Joe looked up and saw Luke reaching his hand out towards him.

“Hold on, Joe. I’m going to try to get a little closer.”

“Don’t take too long”, Joe tried to keep his tone light. “I’m not sure I’ll be hanging out here much longer.”

Joe kept his eyes fixed on Luke as he inched closer to the railing. The other teen seemed to be studying the situation, trying to work out the best way to pull Joe to safety.

“Joe, can you grab my hand?”, Luke asked.

Joe tried to reach Luke but felt his grip loosen. His fingers slipped free of the railing. He started to fall again but a firm grip closed on his wrist.

“It’s OK,Joe. I’m not going to let you fall.”, Luke reassured him. Then he called,”Mom, I need help!”

Henrietta rushed out of a nearby door. She took one look at Luke and Joe and took hold of Joe’s other wrist.

Joe wasn’t expecting how strong Henrietta’s grip was. She looked like she normally lifted nothing heavier than a teacup yet she was able to help keep him from falling.

“Joe, we’re going to pull you back over the railing, OK?”, Luke said.

Seemingly as one, they managed to get Joe to safety. Once on the other side Joe sat on the floor slumped against the railing,breathing heavily.

“Thanks, you two”, he said. “I would have been a smear on the bottom of that pool if it hadn’t been for you.” As he said this, Joe noticed that a peculiar glance passed between mother and son

“Don’t mention it”, Luke answered. He and Henrietta helped Joe to his feet.

“You could use a rest after all that you’ve been through.” Henrietta said, putting a motherly hand on Joe’s shoulder. “Let’s get you a nice, soothing cup of tea.”

 

###

 

 

Nancy took a sip of her pineapple and mango smoothie. She,Ryan and George had stopped for lunch at a local sandwich shop.

“We’ve checked three apartment complexes out already and still no luck.”, George said. She took a bite of her mozzarella and pesto wrap. “What happened to third time lucky?”

“Maybe it’ll be fourth time lucky.”, Ryan suggested. “Or fifth or sixth.”

“At least we’ve got a photo of you when you were young that Nancy’s dad managed to get.”, George said.

After the three of them had finished eating, they got into Nancy’s car and headed for the next apartment complex.

“Do you remember anything more about your past?”, Nancy asked Ryan.

“I remember waking up covered by leaves. What do you think that means?”, Ryan replied.

“I’m not sure yet.”,Nancy admitted. “But I’ll find out.”

Eventually,Nancy turned off the main road and approached a faded pink building. As they pulled into the parking lot, they could see that several balconies on the building had paint flaking off them and the lawn surrounding the complex was overgrown and choked with weeds.

The three of them spent a while searching the complex. “Remember”, Nancy told the others, “We’re looking for people who have lived here for at least fifteen years.”

They moved through the complex, trying to find someone who could help them. The pool had a film of green algae on the sides and bottom.

After a while,they rounded a corner and met a young woman pushing a stroller with a toddler. “Excuse me”,Nancy said. “But do you know anyone that lived here about fifteen years ago?”

“Well there’s old Annie Jones. She’s been here about twenty-five years. She lives on the first floor on the the other side of the pool. She’ll probably be willing to talk to you. She’s been lonely since her husband died about two years ago.”, the young woman replied.

“Thank you and have a good day.”,Nancy said.

They soon found the apartment that the young woman had mentioned and Nancy knocked on the door.

It was opened by a white-haired woman wearing a white dress with blue polka dots. She peered up at them, confusion in her eyes. “You look familiar. Have we met before?”

“Mrs Jones?”,Nancy asked.

“That’s me. Can I help you?”

“My name is Nancy Drew. I’m looking to trace someone who may have lived in this complex. I was told that you would be the best person to talk to.”

“ Then you’d better come in”,Mrs Jones said before leading the way into the main room

As the group entered, Nancy paused to look around the small but neat room. A faded yellow sofa and armchairs sat facing a slightly out of date TV. The room was full of family photos of a couple in various stages of life. Various cats and dogs also featured in the snapshots and a brown tabby cat was asleep on top of of one of the bookshelves in the room.

“Make yourselves comfortable while I go and straighten myself up.”,Mrs Jones said.

“That’s really not necessary.”,Nancy said.

“Nonsense,you’re company after all.”,Mrs Jones replied before bustling away down a corridor.

She soon returned having clearly applied lipstick and blusher. “Now what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Do you recognize this boy?”,Nancy asked, holding out the photo so that Mrs Jones could see it clearer.

The older woman took the photo and studied it. “I think I remember a boy like this living here about fifteen years ago.”

“Can you remember anything else?”, Nancy asked. “Like who the boy was living here with?”

“I think it was a man”

“That’s really useful info,Mrs Jones. Can you remember anything else? Like what the man looked like?”

“Let me think”,Mrs Jones said, continuing to look at the photo. “ I think he was about five feet ten inches tall. Had brown eyes and hair, about your shade in fact.’’, she said to Ryan.

“Do you know anything else about them?”,Nancy asked. This could be the break they were looking for.

“There’s not much else I can tell you. Except about a month after they must have moved in, they just suddenly vanished. One day they were here and the next they weren’t.”

“They just vanished”,Nancy repeated. Although she didn’t show it she was really excited. “Can you recall anything in the days before they vanished?”

Mrs Jones frowned. “Not much but I do recall seeing the man meeting with another man out in the parking lot.”

“ Can you describe this other man?”

“Not really, the other man kept his baseball cap pulled over his face and both of them hurried away as soon as they saw me but now that you mention it there was something familiar about the other man. Like I’d seen him somewhere else.”

“Well, thank you Mrs Jones. You’ve been a big help.”

“Goodbye. You three have a pleasant day, now.”

As soon as they were outside, George let out a big breath. “ Talk about your good info. Where do we go from here?”

“I’ll get in touch with Dad and see if he can get a list of just male tenants who rented here about fifteen years ago. I also want to get a look at Ryan’s file, see if there’s anything in there that could help us and talk to Ryan’s social worker.

The three teens continued to walk to Nancy’s car. To get to the parking lot they had to walk under some of the balconies. George and Ryan led the way, talking together. Nancy hung back a little, she didn’t want to intrude.

As they passed under one balcony Nancy could see two men on the balcony ahead of them. As she watched, one of them made a quick call on his phone and the two men disappeared from view.

They soon reached the parking lot and Nancy stopped for a moment as she heard a puzzling clattering sound. She tried to find the source of it only to realize that a huge ceramic planter was teetering precariously on the balcony above Ryan and George. As she watched, the planter overbalanced and plummeted straight for them.

“Look out!”, Nancy screamed, too far away to get to them in time. As she watched, George looked up then dragged Ryan out of the way. Half a second later the planter hit the ground with a mighty crash, right where George and Ryan had been standing.

It seemed to take her forever to reach them. When she got there,Ryan was still staring at what remained of the planter. George had a bit of dirt on her face and was breathing heavily. “Thanks, Nance. We would have been goners if not for you.”

 

###

 

 

“Did you find out anything about who might have pushed that planter?”, Joe asked after Nancy and George had got back to the hotel after dropping Ryan back at his house.

“No clue”,Nancy answered. “We searched that whole place from top to bottom and didn’t find any trace of whoever pushed the planter or those two guys who probably tipped them off.”

“We didn’t find any clue to who pushed Joe over the balcony, either.”,Frank told the girls.

“There’s one thing that puzzles me about that.”, Joe said. “Why did whoever pushed me off of the balcony go to the trouble of making sure that Frank was unharmed? It just doesn’t make sense.”

“ You’re right, it doesn’t.”,Frank agreed.

The four teens left the table in the lobby where they had been sitting. As they passed the reception desk. Frank went to check for any messages that might have been left for them. The young woman working on the desk handed him a plain white box. “Did anybody see who left this?”, Frank asked.

“Afraid not.”, the young woman replied. “It was just sitting there on the desk, with a message written on it saying that it was for Frank or Joe Hardy.”

“Thanks anyway.”, Frank said.

“Wonder what that is”,Joe said as the four teens entered Nancy and George’s suite.

“I don’t know but we’re about to find out.”, Nancy said as Frank opened the box then took a step back in surprise.

The box contained a smashed cuckoo clock. The clock’s face was almost completely missing and the cuckoo had been pulled out the clock and lay on what remained of the hands. Also in the box was a typed strip of paper. On the paper were the words: Time To Mind Your Own Business!

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Nancy’s stomach turned as she looked at the box’s grotesque contents. Gears and springs were strewn over the bottom of the box.

“Who would have done something like this?”, George asked, disbelief in her voice.

“Someone really wants us off this case. “Well it’s not going to work.”, Joe said.

“I’ll contact Ms Peabody right away and see if there’s any footage of whoever left this for us.”, Frank said. He got out his phone and pulled up a number that they could use to reach the hotel general manager. After a few minutes conversation he said, “She’s going to arrange for us to be able to view it now.”

“Joe and I will go through this box and see if we can find find any clues in there.”, George said.

Frank’s phone beeped, he answered it and after speaking with the person on the other end of the line for a few minutes he hung up. “The footage is ready now.”, He reported. “Ms Peabody’s arranged for us to watch it in one of the private dining rooms.”

“You and Nancy watch that while George and I deal with this box.”, Joe said.

Frank and Nancy left the suite and took the elevator down to the main lobby and then entered the Muskoka lobby and then took the escalator up to the mezzanine and then walked down the corridor to the room where they’d first met with Ms Peabody.

The general manager was waiting for them, wearing an expression of concern. “Now that somebody’s threatened you. I’m not sure if I should let you carry on with the case.”, she said.

“It’s nothing that we haven’t seen before.”, Frank answered. “Besides if we let every little threat scare us off a case, you wouldn’t have heard such good things about us.”

“Well, if you’re sure.”, Ms Peabody said, handing over a tablet with a still image of the lobby.

Frank took the tablet and made the footage of the lobby play. At first there was nothing interesting on the tablet.

“Looks like a bunch of people getting help at the desk. None of them are carrying anything that could be our box.”, Frank said.

Then an old lady appeared carrying a box that looked like the one that contained the clock and threat. She kept looking around and seemed to be waiting for something to happen. She had long white hair and was wearing sunglasses and a wide brimmed hat. Then the desk became unoccupied and the old lady made her move. Walking casually towards the desk, the old woman reached it and set her package down. After apparently checking to see if nobody had seen her, she walked away.

“Was that any help?”, Ms Peabody asked.

“It could be.”, Nancy said. “Thanks for getting it for us.

Frank handed the tablet back to Ms Peabody and the two teens left the room.

“Well, that didn’t look like anyone we’ve met on this case.”, Nancy said once they had ridden down the escalator.

Are you sure?”, Frank asked. “We didn’t see that much of her face, remember? She could even be wearing a wig. It could be anybody, even Renee or Henrietta.”

That made Nancy pause in thought for a moment. Could Luke’s mother be involved somehow? Could Luke?

 

 

###

Nancy watched as a couple of boys around ten splashed around in the shallow end of the hotel pool. She and George had decided to go up to the pool and relax. Both girls were sitting on the pool edge with their feet dangling over the deep end. “So did you and Joe find any clues?”, Nancy asked.

“We found a company name, TimeTell. Unfortunately, they ship clocks to stores all over the country.”

“That sounds like a dead end then”.

“Maybe not. Frank and Joe’s dad did some work for TimeTell so Joe’s going to contact him and see if he can get us a list of the places that sell them in River Heights.”

“It’s still a long shot though.”

“At least it gives us something to go on.”, George said.

Just then Luke exited the male locker room. He was wearing blue swim trunks and a pair of sunglasses perched on the top of his head. When he saw the two girls, a smile lit up his face and he walked over to them and sat next to Nancy.

“Hey you two, what’s happening?”, he said.

“Nothing much, just hanging out. Making the most of the summer weather”, Nancy said. She looked into his eyes, searching for answers. Did he know anything about the threat? Was he involved with The Caracal somehow? Or could he and his mother be involved with some other dealings that had nothing to do with their case?

Suddenly Nancy was aware of just how near Luke was. She could smell the coconut scent of his sun lotion and feel the warmth coming from him.

“Do you want to go out tonight? Maybe get something to eat?’, Luke asked.

Nancy didn’t know how to respond. She wanted to see more of Luke but if he was involved could she end up giving something away about their investigation?

“I’m sorry, Luke. I can’t see you tonight. I already made plans with other people. “

“Okay.”, Luke said and slipped into the water and began powering toward the shallow end.

“Why did you say no, Nance?”, George whispered. “You don’t have plans tonight.”

After Nancy explained what had happened, George whispered back,”Frank might be letting other things affect his judgement. You have been getting pretty close to Luke lately. Frank might be getting a little jealous.”

“Frank’s pretty professional, though. “, Nancy replied.

“Yeah, but he’s only human. Let’s hit the water. I’m dying to cool off.”

The two girls had swum a few laps when Renee walked out of the female locker room. She stood looking around before going over to a lounger and sitting down before taking out a fashion magazine and settling down to read it.

“Let’s just go over there and see what we can find out.”, Nancy suggested.

The girls got out of the pool and strolled towards Renee. “Hey there”, Nancy said.

“Hey, yourself”, Renee replied. “I noticed that Luke seems a little put out. You two had a lover’s quarrel?”

“Not really”, Nancy said, settling herself down on a neighbouring sun lounger. “I just told Luke that I have plans tonight. So, how do you like River Heights so far? Have you been anywhere else other than The Flow?”

“Oh, It’s just lovely! I didn’t know that a city like this really existed. I thought that they were only in movies and TV.”

“Well that’s River Heights for you.”, George said.

“So what’s it like working with Frank and Joe?”, Renee asked. “It must be really nice to work alongside two really cute guys.”

“Frank and Joe are really great to work with.”, Nancy said. “They’re really sharp and they don’t miss much.”

“Is that right? Well, I can see why you like working with them. Why don’t we all have breakfast together tomorrow?”

 

###

The next morning, Nancy watched Renee out of the corner of her eye while she flipped through a rack of summer dresses. The heiress was nearby examining a display of colorful silk scarves while George tried on a straw hat. After breakfast that morning, Renee had suggested that the three girls spend the morning browsing in the hotel’s boutiques.

“What do you think?”, George asked, turning to her two companions and showing off the hat. It had a blue band around it.

“It suits you, George.”, Nancy said.

“It certainly does.”, Renee agreed. “I’ll just get this and then I really have to run.”She selected a silk scarf and paid for it.

Nancy waited a moment until Renee was out of earshot then spoke to George. “I’ll just go and see what she’s up to.”

Keeping her distance but making sure that Renee’s blonde head was always in sight, Nancy walked across the lobby. Eventually she spotted Renee with Henrietta Williams. What were those two doing together? As far as Nancy knew they hadn’t met and their styles were totally different. But then again so were Bess and George’s. Still, Nancy decided to keep following them. Just in case they were up to something.

After a while, the two women crossed the footbridge and began talking in low tones. Nancy took a step onto the bridge as she watched Renee and Henrietta disappear behind some foliage. Nancy continued across the bridge while she pondered how best to get close enough to hear what they were saying while avoiding being spotted.

Nancy had reached the end of the bridge without finding an answer to her problem. She took a step of the bridge just as a rumbling sound reached her ears and a flash of movement caught her eye.

Nancy realized that a hotel luggage cart was speeding down the ramp towards her, picking up speed as it zoomed across the lobby.

Nancy felt like she was wading through quicksand as she watched the cart bear down on her. She managed to keep her balance as the cart crashed into her but then something heavy collided with the side of her head. Dazed, she could no longer keep her footing and tumbled into the water.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The cold water shocked Nancy back to her senses. She felt the slow but powerful pull of the water flow start to carry her toward the cascade. If she went over it, she could be hurt or worse.

Nancy began to swim with all her strength, her legs kicking back against the relentless current while her arms reached for safety.

But it wasn’t enough.

Even as she battled to keep herself from going over, the current pulled Nancy toward the deadly drop. But then there was a splash from somewhere and strong arms wrapped around her waist. Nancy was slowly pulled back to safety but even with the aid of her mystery rescuer the current still tugged them both back toward peril.

Eventually, between Nancy’s efforts as well as those of her rescuer they started to pull away from the deadly current.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nancy was able to climb out of the pool. It was only then that Nancy was able to see who her rescuer was. It was Luke. She suddenly became aware of how much of a mess she must look. But he somehow looked even better than when she had first seen him.

“How on earth did you end up in there?”, he asked.

“I’m not quite sure”, she replied. She didn’t want to give too much away to Luke. Just in case he had sent the trolley on a collision course with her in the first place.

“Well, you’re alright now. So that’s the main thing, right?”

“Right”, Nancy replied.

“I don’t suppose that you’d be willing to go get something to eat with me tonight?”, he asked.

“That would be great.”, she said. “But now I think we’d both better get into some dry clothes.”

Before heading up to her suite, Nancy strolled by where the trolley was still upturned on the floor. There was a garment bag draped from its handle. That must be what hit me, she thought. A young man in a porter’s uniform was standing by the trolley with a stunned expression.

“Do you know what happened here?”, she asked.

“You must be the young lady that was hit by the trolley and fell into the pool.”, he said. “I’m so sorry. I just don’t know how that could have happened”

“It’s alright.”, Nancy reassured him. “I’m not mad. I’d just like to know what happened.”

“I was pushing the trolley along when an old lady called me over. She needed my help picking up her shopping. I was only away from the trolley for a minute.”

“Did you recognise the old lady?”, Nancy asked. “Is she a guest here?”

“I didn’t see much of her face, to be honest with you. She had one of those straw hats with a wide brim and sunglasses on.”

“I see. Well, thanks for your help anyway.”

As Nancy rode the elevator up to the fifth floor, her mind was full of questions. Who had sent the trolley hurtling towards her? Was the same woman who had delivered the threatening package involved? And what was she going to wear for dinner with Luke tonight?

 

###

 

 

“Well, we’ve got four stores to check out at the mall. Let’s hope that we can manage to dig up something to go on.”, Joe said.

The Hardys were standing near a large fountain on the first floor of the River Heights Mall. Their father had e-mailed the names of stores which sold TimeTell clocks in River Heights that morning. The brothers had decided to start with the stores at the mall.

“Let’s start with _Got The Time?_. It looks to be the farthest one away, then we can work our way back here.”, Frank suggested pointing at a map of the mall.

They were soon outside the store. How are we going to handle this?”, Frank asked Joe.

“I’ve got an idea of how to play it”, Joe said looking at the middle-aged woman behind the counter.

Then he walked up to the counter and asked, “Excuse me, I wonder if you might be able to help me with something.”

“What do you need”, the woman asked.

“I was thinking about getting this clock for my aunt’s birthday and I need to know if she already has it but I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“I might be able to help you. What does your aunt look like?”

Joe described the woman on the tape and also gave the model number of the clock. “Has she bought anything from you?”, he asked.

“I don’t remember anyone like that buying a clock from us.”, she answered. “But we get so many people coming in that it’s possible she might have bought it from us.””

“Well, thanks for your time anyway.”, Joe said.

At the next two stores, the brothers tried the same tactics with similar results. They were just heading to the fourth store when they spotted Sergei Ovchinnikov up ahead and he wasn’t alone.

“Does he look like the same guy you saw him with before?” Frank asked Joe.

“It could be the same guy. I didn’t get too good a look at him before I was pushed off the walkway.”

The two men were sitting at opposite ends of a metal bench. Both appeared to be trying to give the impression that they didn’t know each other. Neither so much as glanced in the other’s direction. Ovchinnikov kept his gaze focused on the ground, he appeared to find his shoes fascinating. The other man stared at his phone. Still without a glance in the other man’s direction, Ovchinnikov slid a USB stick over. Also without looking, the other man took it and then walked away.

“Let’s see where that guy goes and who he meets with.”, Frank said to Joe.

“Right”, Joe replied.

The brothers kept a few paces behind the man as they wound through crowds of shoppers. They passed fast food restaurants, shoe stores, and stores that sold children’s clothes. Their quarry kept up a conversation on his cell phone.

Eventually, all three of them left the mall and entered its parking garage. They climbed the stairs to the top floor, Frank and Joe staying a distance behind their target. The first man stopped at a rust-spotted blue van where another man was waiting. As he did so, Frank and Joe concealed themselves behind a nearby brown van.

“You got it, Ted?”, the second man asked.

“I got it, Benny”, Ted said. “This should give us all the info we need to pull our biggest job ever.”

Frank tried to peek out from behind the van. But as he did so the toe of his tennis shoe caught a plastic bottle cap which skidded across the asphalt with a rattle.

“What was that noise?”, Ted said.

“Somebody’s spying on us.”, Benny said. “You wait here, Ted. I’ll find them and deal with them.”

Both brothers dropped to the ground and flattened themselves against the van. They heard the unmistakeable sound of a handgun being cocked and then footsteps echoing toward their hiding place.

The sound of Joe’s own breathing seemed like the roar of the ocean. He pulled his knees into his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible. Frank, meanwhile was completely flat against the van.

“Hey Ted, look what I found.”, a pair of steel toed boots appeared at their hiding place. Casting his gaze upward, Joe found himself staring into the barrel of a small black pistol. “A pair of spies.”

The man holding the pistol looked to be about three or four inches taller than Frank. Besides the steel toed boots, he was wearing jeans and a T-shirt with some kind of faded writing.

“We weren’t spying on you.”, Frank said as Joe scrambled to his feet. “Our friend Bess’ car was keyed last week. We were staking out the garage to see if we could catch the punk who did it.”

“Which one’s her car?”, Benny demanded, pointing the gun at Frank.

“Her car’s not here.”, Frank responded. “We were hoping that the guy would feel lucky enough to do it again.”

Benny’s eyes narrowed. He kept the gun pointed at Frank.

“C’mon Benny, give them a break.”,Ted pleaded. He was shorter and less muscular than Benny and was dressed in a similar fashion except for the addition of a River Heights Falcons baseball cap.

Finally Benny lowered the gun. “Alright, you two, just get out of here before I have second thoughts.”

###

 

 

“And then we got out of there.”, Joe said. Upon returning to the hotel, he and Frank had told Nancy and George everything that had happened.

“It sounds like Ovchinnikov hired those two goons to do some of his dirty work for him.”, George said. “The question is: What does he need them to do for him?”

“And what was on that USB stick?”, Nancy wondered. She took a sip of her latte.

“We need to get close to Ovchinnikov somehow and see if he still has something that was also on that stick”, Joe said.

“The question is how are we going to do that?”, Frank said, leaning forward in his armchair. The group were in the hotel lobby. They were sat at one of the tables screened by tropical foliage.

“Why don’t George and I go for a little wander around the hotel and see if we can bump into Mr Sergei Ovchinnikov.”, Nancy suggested. “We might be able to learn something.”

Nancy and George headed for the escalator to the mezzanine but they ran into Renee Watkins before they could get there. “Hey, you two”, she said. “I was about to go for a nice relaxing soak in the jacuzzi. Want to join me?”

Nancy and George looked at each other. They could still do what they planned to do if they took Renee up on her offer. In fact, it would look even more like a casual encounter if they ran in to Sergei

“Sure, that sounds great”,Nancy said.

The three girls headed for the hotel’s spa. Once there, they changed into bathing suits. Nancy’s was a simple one-piece suit in sky-blue, George’s was also a one-piece but in dark green but Renee’s choice of swimwear was an eye catching bikini in hot pink.

Once in the spa’s main room, the three girls walked down a corridor, rounded a corner and finally down a short flight of steps. One of the jacuzzis was already occupied, there appeared to be a man sleeping in there.

“I’ll just see if he’s okay”, Nancy said. Something about the situation didn’t feel right to her but she didn’t want to panic Renee.

Nancy climbed into the water and put a hand on the man’s shoulder then gently shook it. “Are you alright, sir?”, she asked but got no reply.

“Renee, I need you to go get a member of staff.”, Nancy said. “Tell them that someone’s passed out in the jacuzzi. George, can you come here and give me a hand getting him out.

“Of course”, Renee said and hurried back up the steps.

Meanwhile George had joined Nancy at the side of the jacuzzi, between them they managed to get the man out of the water and laid him down on the floor. Nancy checked the man’ s breathing but couldn’t hear anything.

“George, can you start chest compressions while I take care of the breathing.”, Nancy said.

She started by pinching the man’s nose closed before giving him five rescue breaths, then George started to perform chest compressions. While she was doing that, Nancy bent down to check the man’s breathing again.

“George, he’s still not breathing”

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

“Come on, breathe!”, George said as she continued performing chest compressions.

The man still showed no signs of life.

Renee appeared again, followed by two women in blue polo shirts with the hotel’s logo on them and black pants.

“It’s OK, girls.”, one of the women said.”An ambulance has been called and we’re here to take over. You did the right thing.”

Nancy and George stepped back and let the two women take over performing CPR. Renee stood with them, clasping Nancy’s hand tightly.

As Nancy stood there, a feeling that she’d seen the man before began to creep up on her. Suddenly she recognised him. It was the man she’d seen with Jack Manning. But for now, she kept this information to herself. It wasn’t the best idea to disclose what she knew in front of Renee.

“What’s going on?”, Renee whimpered. “Why isn’t he moving?”

Nancy gave Renee’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “They’re doing all they can.”, she said.

After what seemed like forever, two paramedics came down the steps wheeling a stretcher. “We’ll take it from here.”, one of them said. They examined him for a while before the same paramedic said “I’m sorry but he’s dead.”

Nancy just stood there. She’d worked on murder investigations before but every death still affected her to a certain degree.

“We’re going to have to notify the police.”, the other paramedic said. “And they’re going to want to talk to you girls.”

“The police?”, Renee’s voice bordered on hysterical. “But we just found him, we didn’t have anything to do with his death.”

“The police investigate most unexplained deaths.”,Nancy reassured Renee. “They just need to talk to us because we found him. It doesn’t mean that they think that we did anything wrong, they just need to find out what happened.”

“Why don’t you girls wait in the spa lounge.”, one of the women in a blue polo shirt suggested.”You can have a soothing cup of chamomile tea.”

###

 

Some time later, the girls were sat in the spa lounge. Rapidly cooling cups of chamomile tea were sat in front of them and all three were wearing soft white robes with the hotel’s logo on them. Renee kept staring at the floor, George stared straight off into the middle distance and Nancy sat lost in thought. Who was the man? Did he just pass out or was there foul play involved? And if there was what did it mean for their case?

“What’s taking them so long?”, Renee mumbled.

“They’re probably talking to the paramedics right now”, Nancy said. “They’ll get round to interviewing us shortly.”

Detective BD Hawkins walked into the room accompanied by two uniformed female officers. He gave a small smile when he saw Nancy. “Hey, Kid.”, he said. “I hoped I’d be able to connect with you soon. Just not under these circumstances.”

“Likewise, BD.”, she said.

“Why don’t I start with Miss Watkins. Then we can have a more thorough talk when I’m finished.”

He and one of the female officers led Renee out of the room.

After a while, Renee returned and said goodbye to Nancy and George and left.

BD came back into the room and motioned to Nancy and George to follow him. He led the way into a small back office. “So, what’s your take on this case?”, he asked.

“I really don’t know at this point.”, Nancy said. “Can you give me any more information?”

“If it’s any consolation, the paramedics reckon that he was dead before you guys showed up. Of course, I’ll have to confirm that with the medical examiner. Is there anything you think I need to know?”

Nancy told him about Joe being pushed off of the balcony as well as the fact that someone had sent the baggage trolley on a collision course with her. She also told him about the fact the she’d seen the victim with Jack Manning as well as the fact that Frank and Joe had also seen the two men together and she asked if he’d been able to get the files that she requested.

“I’ve managed to get some of what you need.”, he answered. “I know that you and those other two detectives can handle yourselves so I’m not going to tell you to be careful. If all four of you keep your eyes and ears open and keep me posted about anything that you think I might need to know, I’ll keep the four of you in the loop.”

“Agreed, BD.”

“I’d better go see what the forensics guys have turned up at the crime scene. I’ll drop off what I’ve managed to gather of the files too as soon as I can.”

###

 

 

Nancy, George and Ryan were heading to the apartment complex where they’d learned about the boy who might have been Ryan and the man who he lived with.

“Do you remember anything else? Like anything about the man?”, Nancy asked Ryan.

Ryan closed his eyes in thought. “I think I remember us going to a park with a pirate ship and I remember being told to go and play while that guy met someone.”

“That’s Bluff View Park!”, Nancy exclaimed.

“Maybe if we head there you’ll remember something else”, George suggested. “Something that could crack the case.”

Nancy turned the Mustang around and headed for the river district. Soon they were pulling into the parking lot of the park. Once there, the three of them headed for the playground and the pirate ship.

“Is there anything coming back to you?”, Nancy asked.

Ryan closed his eyes and tipped his head back. “I think I remember sitting in the back seat of a car while...” His voice tailed off for a moment. “That guy! I think he was my dad!”

“Are you sure?”, George asked, holding on to Ryan’s elbow.

“Almost positive”, Ryan’s voice rose with excitement. “It feels like I’m finally close to my past now.”

Suddenly Nancy saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She whipped her head around to look and saw two men who had clearly been following them. Both men broke into a run and sprinted back towards the parking lot.

“Wait!”, Nancy called after them. She also broke into a run, George right behind her. They chased the men all the way to the parking lot.

Nancy and George arrived at the parking lot just in time to see the two men get into an ancient-looking green car. Its license plate was covered with mud.

The car suddenly roared to life. It swung round and headed straight for Nancy and George, picking up speed as it did so.

Nancy dove out of the car’s way, she winced as her hip hit the asphalt. The car swung round again and sped out of the parking lot. Nancy lay on the ground as she watched it turn a corner and disappear.

George came over and helped Nancy to her feet. When they returned to the area near the pirate ship, Ryan was waiting. As soon as they reached him, he opened his arms and embraced George.

“You’re both okay!”, he said. “I was worried that something had happened to you.”

“I’m going to take a look at where those two guys were standing.”, Nancy said. “Maybe they dropped something.”

She started retracing the route that the two men had taken from the pirate ship to the parking lot. She was almost at the parking lot when a flash of white caught her eye. Nancy crouched down to take a look and saw that the flash of white was a business card for Careful Movers, Dan Tyler’s company.

George joined Nancy. “You’ve found something, Nance.”, she said. “What is it?”

Nancy held the card out to George. “It seems like Mr Tyler is linked to this case somehow. We’d better pay him a little visit soon.”

 

###

 

 

That evening, Nancy sat at the dressing table in her bedroom in the suite she and George were sharing. She had decided on a red silk dress and had put her hair up in a French braid again. Now she was debating what jewellery to wear with it.

George came into the room and Nancy asked her what jewellery she should wear. “Your pearl necklace and earrings will knock his socks off, Nance.”

“I hope so.”, Nancy said, putting on the necklace and earrings. Just then there was a knock on the door of their suite.

“I’ll get it.”, said George. “You finish putting your make up on.

Nancy carefully applied blusher, lipstick and mascara before going into the suite’s lounge. There Luke was sitting talking to George. He was wearing the same dark suit he’d been wearing that first evening.

“You look stunning.”, he said when he saw Nancy. “We’re eating at the Riverside Lounge at the top of the hotel.”

“Well have fun, you two.”, George said.

Once in the hall, they took the elevator to the Riverside Lounge. As the elevator doors opened Nancy found herself walking out into a circular restaurant with windows on all sides. Those tables near the windows were set at a lower level, giving the central tables a full panorama. The soft carpeting and upholstered chairs gave the place an elegant tone. In one corner, a man in a tuxedo played romantic tunes on a piano.

Luke led Nancy to one of the windows and they looked out over River Heights. Right then, Nancy felt like a princess surveying the kingdom with her Prince Charming at her side. A uniformed maître d’ appeared at their side and led them to one of the central tables. Once they were seated, Luke took Nancy’s hand and gazed into her eyes. “So”, he said. “What have you got up to since this morning?”

“This and that.”, Nancy said. She didn’t feel like talking about the sad events of earlier that day. “I thought I saw your mother with Renee this morning.

“Mom never mentioned anything to me about it. You were probably mistaken.”

“Probably”, Nancy said. She wondered why he seemed so eager to convince her that she’d been mistaken.

A waiter came over and took their appetizer order. Over the next few hours, Nancy enjoyed both the delicious food and Luke’s far ranging and fascinating conversation. He asked about Nancy’s friends and what she liked to do. He talked about some of the countries he’d visited and they discovered that they’d both visited some of the same ones.

Eventually, Nancy let go of some of her suspicion and allowed herself to be carried along on a wave of music, food and Luke’s blue gaze.

After they had finished, Luke walked Nancy back to her door. “Well, good night”, he said.

“Good night.”,Nancy said. She was about to turn to go inside when Luke cupped her face with both hands, bent his head and kissed her full on the lips.

His mouth tasted of dark chocolate and mint. Nancy looped one arm around his waist and ran the fingers of the other hand through his hair. His lips were soft but he kissed with an intensity that almost took Nancy's breath away. He moved one of his hands from her face and began to stroke her hair. In return, she continued to stroke his hair and matched his intensity with her own. Right then and there, whatever happened. Nancy promised herself that she would never regret this kiss

After an all too short time, he broke the kiss. Nancy turned to go inside but before she did, she noticed that the door to a nearby suite was open and that someone had been watching the kiss.

It was Frank. Before he shut the door, Nancy saw a strange look in his eyes

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

“So, let’s recap.”, Joe said at breakfast the next morning. “We’ve got a dead man who may or may not be our thief and we’ve got three people who all want the egg and at least one of those people is willing to hire guys who feel the need to carry guns on a routine errand.”

“And we have few leads on which of them actually hired The Caracal, if any of them did.”, George said, spreading strawberry preserves onto her toast.

“Have you heard anything from Detective Hawkins yet, Nancy?”, Frank said before he took a sip of his coffee.

“No, not yet”, Nancy replied. She wondered if Frank would ever talk to her about what happened last night. She concentrated on dusting her French toast evenly with cinnamon sugar.

“Joe and I will try and get close to Sergei Ovchinnikov and see if we can get copies of anything that might have been on that USB stick.”

“George and I will pay a little visit to Dan Tyler and see if there’s any connection between him and Ryan.”, Nancy said.

“Good, that’s settled.”, Frank said. “If The Caracal keeps to their timeline then we’ve got two days before the heist.”

After breakfast, Nancy and George drove to Careful Movers. The company was situated on the outskirts of River Heights. The girls arrived outside a long, low building with a much larger garage on one side. Both buildings had several eighteen wheelers parked outside.

Nancy and George entered the long building. They found themselves in a waiting area. In front of a door was a desk with a bored looking woman sat behind it. “My name is Nancy Drew”, Nancy said to her. “I need to speak with Mr Tyler in connection with an investigation.”

“I’ll just phone and see if he’s free to talk to you. Please take a seat.”

A few minutes later, Dan Tyler came out of the door. “Well, this is a surprise. Why don’t you come on back and we can discuss what you came to see me about.”

Once the three of them were settled in Dan Tyler’s office, he asked, “Now, what’s this about?”

“I’m acting on behalf of Ryan Edwards, the boy at the center of The Little Boy Lost case”, Nancy explained.

“I always wondered what happened to that kid. I felt a kind of connection with him because misfortune befell us at about the same time. I got shot about two or three days before they found him, you know?”

“Well, Ryan now wants to find out how he ended up in River Heights and trace any members of his birth family, if possible.

“I’ll help you if I can, but if you ask me, the kid should just accept that some things are probably best forgotten. He’s got a great future ahead of him. Why risk that to go on some wild goose chase that probably will lead nowhere?”

Nancy was struck by his words because they were similar to the death threat that Ryan had received. “One of two men who have been spying on Ryan and me may have dropped your business card. How common are those cards?”

Dan Tyler rubbed the back of his neck.” They’re pretty common I’m afraid. But you don’t think anyone here could have anything to do with what you’re investigating, do you?”

“I have to follow up on potential clues, Mr Tyler. Well, thank you for your time.”

“You two have a good day, too.

As Nancy turned to leave, a photo of a much younger Dan Tyler in a brown uniform caught her eye. “Is that you, Mr Tyler?”, she asked.

“You’ve got a good eye, haven’t you? That was me back when I worked for the armored car company.”

Once the girls were back in Nancy’s Mustang, George asked, “So what do we do now? That visit didn’t get us any new leads.”

“I’m not so sure about that, George. Remember what Stella Quinn told us? Ryan used to wake up crying about a man in brown.

“And Dan Tyler was wearing a brown uniform in that photo.”, George gave Nancy a quizzical look. “You think there’s a connection?”

“That and what he said sounding a lot like that death threat that Ryan got. He’s connected to this case. The question is, How?”

As Nancy drove back toward the hotel, she noticed the same green car, that had nearly run her and George down, following them.

“Well, look who’s back”, George said.

The two cars were driving over a bridge that crossed the Muskoka River when the green car sped up and drew level with the Mustang. Suddenly it rammed into them.

“They’re trying to push us off the bridge!”, George cried.

Nancy gritted her teeth as she tried to evade the green car but she felt the Mustang shake as it slammed into the Mustang again and again.

Nancy felt another jolt as the Mustang was forced against the bridge’s guardrail with a horrific sound of metal grinding against metal.

“Hold on, George! I’m going to try and shake free!”

Then, just for a moment, the green car pulled away. Nancy saw her chance and sped up and swerved out from between the green car and the guardrail.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nancy watched the green car recede from view.

“Was Dan Tyler behind that attack?”, George asked.

“I’m not sure about that yet.” Nancy checked the rear view mirror. “What I am sure about is that someone’s got something they want kept hidden and they’re prepared to kill to keep it that way.”

###

 

 

Frank leant against the wall next to his and Joe’s suite. Nearby, Joe leant against the balcony railing. Both brothers kept their eyes on the door to Sergei Ovchinnikov’s suite.

Finally the Russian emerged wearing gym clothes and walked towards the elevator. As soon as the doors closed both brothers hurried to the door of the tycoon’s suite.

Joe took out a passkey that he’d managed to persuade Ms Peabody to let them have. Within seconds they were in Sergei Ovchinnikov’s suite.

“Remember, we don’t know when he’ll be back so we’d better search this place fast.”, Joe said. “I’ll take the bedroom and you search in here.” He disappeared through a door in the room’s left wall.

Frank began to search the lounge. He found several handwritten notes which were all in Russian and plans of rooms again with handwritten notations, also in Russian. But the thing that caught Frank’s eye the most was the printed title of one of the plans. In English it read: SECURITY VAULT-- ATRIUM HOTEL.

Frank took out his phone and snapped a photo of the plans, hoping to confirm that they were the ones for this hotel.

Another door across the room caught Frank’s attention. It was probably a second bedroom, just like in their suite. Hoping that Ovchinnikov used the bedroom as an office, Frank left the lounge and went into the bedroom.

He found a room that seemed completely unused. All the same, Frank began to search the room. Finding nothing, he then turned his focus to the walk in wardrobe. Perhaps other documents were hidden in there.

Frank slipped into the wardrobe, closing the door behind him. Suddenly he heard a muffled sound that seemed like it came from the lounge. Just then, Frank realized that it was Sergei Ovchinnikov.

Frank froze, not even daring to breathe. He knew that he was hidden from view, but what about Joe? Had his brother managed to conceal himself in time? Frank dropped to a crouch and tried to make himself as small as possible whilst trying to determine what was going on in the other room.

After what seemed like forever, Frank could no longer hear the Russian’s voice and movement in the lounge seemed to have stopped.

Frank peered out of the wardrobe and listened again for any voices in the lounge. Still hearing nothing he crossed the bedroom and peered through a crack in the door.

The room was empty. Fearing for Joe’s safety, Frank hurried across the room and entered the other bedroom. That room also appeared deserted. Cautiously, Frank inched toward the walk in wardrobe but no sooner was his hand on the doorknob when a whirling mass of denim and blue cotton knocked him to the ground. Frank found himself flat on his back looking up at his attacker.

“Joe! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“It’s nice to see you too, Frank.”, Joe replied, helping Frank to his feet. “I struck out with finding anything. How about you?”

“I’ll show you what I found in a minute”, Frank said. “But we’ve had one close call already. Let’s get out of here.”

###

 

A short time later, Nancy, Frank, Joe and George were in Frank and Joe’s suite. A jug of lemonade and a fruit platter were on the table. Nancy had just finished filling Frank and Joe in about what had happened.

“Sounds like you’re on to something big, Nance”, Frank said, taking a slice of watermelon from the platter. “What’s your next step?”

“Right now I’m waiting for my dad to get back in contact with a list of those tenant names.”, Nancy replied. “What have you guys found out?”

“Frank and I found something very interesting in Mr Sergei Ovchinnikov’s suite.”, Joe said in a satisfied tone. “Why don’t you show them, Frank?”

Frank passed his phone to Nancy and George. “What do you think of this?, he asked, showing them the photo he’d taken in the Russian’s suite.

“Is that what I think it is?’, Nancy said as she studied the photo.

“It is.”, Frank confirmed. “I saw it with my own eyes.

Just then Nancy’s cellphone beeped, she looked at it and saw that it was BD Hawkins. “I’ll just take this a moment.”, she said.

“Hello, BD. Are the files ready to pick up yet?”

“They are but I have a couple of things I need to tell you first, Kid.”

“What are they, BD”

“First thing, we ran the prints of that guy you found in the hot tub and we got a hit. His name is Martin Smith, he’s a professional jewel thief with a rap sheet as long as your arm.”

“And the second thing?”

“According to the medical examiner, his cause of death was drowning but that’s not the only thing that they found.”

“What else did they find, BD?”

“The medical examiner also found that just before he drowned, someone also gave him a nice big whiff of chloroform.”

Then that means?”

“Yes”,BD Hawkins said. “Martin Smith was murdered.”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Murdered?, Nancy couldn’t believe it.

“Are you sure, B.D?”, she asked.

“I’m sure, Kid. You and those other two detectives had better be really careful, now. I’ll call back when I get some more info.”

After B.D ended the call, Nancy filled the other three in on what had happened.

“Murder?”, George exclaimed.

“Yes”, Nancy confirmed. “And we’ve got three main suspects.”

“There’s Sergei Ovchinnikov, who we know can resort to violence if he gets riled.”, Frank said.

“Which he would do if he discovered that someone like Jack Manning was planning to get the egg no matter what happened at the auction.”, Joe added.

“Then there’s Jack Manning.”, George said. “Maybe Martin Smith got greedy and tried to blackmail him.”

“And Manning decided that he had to keep Smith’s mouth shut for good.”, Frank said.

“Lastly there’s Renee Watkins.”,Nancy said. “She did seem devastated when we discovered the body but she could be good at acting. Plus, she has admitted that she can’t help herself when she sees something she likes.”

“Yeah, but there’s a big difference between splashing out on the latest shoes or handbag and drowning a guy.”, Joe said.

“There’s another suspect or suspects”, Frank added. “The Caracal might not have wanted the competition.”

“That’s true.”, Nancy admitted.

“And I know who it might be”, Frank said triumphantly. “Luke and his mother.”

“No way!”, Nancy exclaimed. “Luke’s not a killer!”

“You’re not exactly the most objective person to have an opinion on that, are you?”, Frank responded. “I saw you kiss Luke last night.”

“But Luke saved Joe.”, George said.

“He could have staged the whole thing in order to gain our trust.”, Frank argued.

“I don’t believe this”. Nancy said. “Come on George, let’s go do some real investigating instead of letting our jealousy get in the way of seeing the truth.” 

As they left, Frank didn’t even  say goodbye.

# ##

 

As they drove to Careful Movers, George asked Nancy, “Do you think Frank could be right about Luke?”

“I don’t know”, Nancy admitted. “It’s true that he has done some pretty suspicious things but there’s just no evidence he’s a killer.”

After picking up lunch at a local sandwich shop, the girls parked just down from Careful Movers and settled down to wait.

“What are we looking for?”,George asked, after taking a sip of her iced tea.

“We’re waiting to see what Dan Tyler does.”, Nancy told her. “Hopefully, he’ll be panicked into doing something incriminating, especially now because we survived the attempt to force us off the bridge.”

For a while, Nancy and George kept their eyes fixed on the gate to the business. Suddenly, Dan Tyler exited the building and got into his car.

“This looks interesting.”, Nancy said. “Let’s see where he’s off to.”

They followed Dan Tyler’s car to a rougher section of River Heights where he stopped outside a dingy looking pool hall. He made a call on his cellphone and a minute later two men came out of the building. After looking in all directions, Dan Tyler handed each of them a wrinkled yellow envelope.

“Those look like the two guys from the park.”, George commented.

The businessman’s next stop was a road just outside River Heights. He got out of his car and disappeared into the woods by the roadside.

“We’d better follow him and see what he’s up to.”, George whispered.

The two girls set off, keeping their distance but still keeping Dan Tyler in sight. Nancy and George trailed him for half a mile. They had to avoid tripping over tree roots, getting snagged by brambles and stumbling over stones.

Eventually, Dan Tyler stopped at a boulder that leant against a white oak, Nancy and George quickly ducked behind another white oak. They watched as he heaved the boulder aside and dug in the dirt and uncovered a pine chest.

Suddenly, a noise from somewhere else in the woods startled the former security guard. He hastily covered up the chest and returned the boulder to its previous position before hurrying away.

When they were sure he was gone, Nancy and George emerged from their hiding place and approached the boulder.

“What do you think he went to all this trouble to hide?”, George said.

“I don’t know but let’s find out”, Nancy said.

Working together, the girls managed to move the boulder and uncover the chest. It was locked with a rusty, heavy duty padlock.

“This looks as if it’s been here a long time.”, George said.

“About fifteen years, perhaps”, Nancy commented. “The padlock’s too sturdy to break and this type of lock’s practically impossible to pick, even if I did have my kit with me. I have a hunch that whatever’s in here, Dan Tyler really wants it kept hidden.”

“So, what do we do?”,George asked,

“We make sure everything looks the way it’s supposed to. Then we pick up the files from B.D.”

###

 

 

Frank and Joe had just finished lunch at the hotel cafe when they saw Renee Watkins coming over toward them.

“Hey, guys.”, she said. “I thought we could hang out for a while, maybe go see what River Heights has to offer.”

“Sure, we don’t have anything to do right now,”, Frank said.

The three of the were soon settled in the back of the hotel’s Jaguar heading to the main street of River Heights.

“So, I noticed that Nancy and George weren’t with you.”, Renee said. “Any reason why that is?”

“Nancy and George are checking something else out.”, Frank said. He really didn’t want to talk about how he and Nancy had had a disagreement.

Eventually, the car pulled up outside Jowell’s, one of River Heights’ most well known department stores. A rich floral aroma spilled from the brass revolving door and a red uniformed doorman stood ready to welcome shoppers.

“This place looks like something out of an old movie.”, Joe said, once they were inside.

The first floor was two stories high and filled with display cases trimmed in dark wood. Large old fashioned chandeliers cast a warm glow over the room.

Frank and Joe spent the next two hours with Renee as she seemingly bought half the store. Eventually, Renee said, “Why don’t you guys go and check out the sports department. I’ll be in the store’s salon getting my hair done,”

“That sounds like a great idea.”, Frank said.

The Hardys pretended to head for the sports department until they were out of Renee’s sight. Then, Frank said, “You carry on to the sports department, Joe. I’ll see if Renee is up to something.”

“Okay, but be careful”, Joe said. “She could be a killer.”

Frank kept Renee in sight as she went up the escalator past the floor where the salon was. He watched as she entered the soft furnishings department.

As Frank pretended to browse, he watched as Renee examined a sofa. He watched as Henrietta Williams rushed up to Renee and the two women began to talk in low voices.

Frank began to move closer to them, using the other shoppers as cover. He had to know what they were talking about.

“This wasn’t part of the deal, Renee.”, Henrietta was saying. “We have rules as to how we do things.”

“I told you, that had nothing to do with me”, Renee protested,

Just then the two women noticed Frank. “Why are you here?”, Renee asked. “This isn’t the sports department.”

“It’s not the salon, either”, Frank replied.

“I just got the fancy to come up here and see what was for sale.”, Renee explained. “And I just happened to run into Henrietta while I was here.”

“Well, Joe and I thought that it would be a great idea for the three of us to grab a coffee once you’d finished getting your hair done.”, Frank said.

“That’s an excellent idea”, Henrietta said. “In fact why don’t we all go and get Joe and then visit the store’s tearoom.”

It was clear that the two women were on their guard now, Frank wouldn’t get any more out of them.

“Okay”, he said, letting them shepherd him towards the escalator.

 

###

 

That evening, the four teens met for dinner in the hotel’s main dining room. After Frank and Joe had told what had happened, George said, “Do you think that Renee was trying to bore you by taking two hours shopping?”

“Maybe she was”, Frank said jokingly.

“That could be what happened.”, Nancy said. “She may have thought by spending two hours on an innocent activity, she could convince you that was all she had planned.”

“So we wouldn’t think twice about her visit to the salon.”, Joe said.

“One thing’s for sure, Renee and Henrietta are up to something.”, Frank said. “And Henrietta mentioned that “we have rules as to how we do things.” “We” as in someone else is working with her. Someone like Luke, for instance.”

“Even if Henrietta and Luke are The Caracal”, Nancy said. “That still doesn’t make them the killers.”

“It doesn’t rule them out, either.”, Frank responded.

“I’m tired of you letting your jealousy get in the way of this case, Frank.”, Nancy said.

“And you’re so starry eyed over Luke that you’re blind to the truth “, Frank countered.

“I’ve suddenly lost my appetite”, Nancy announced. “Come on George, let’s get room service.”

Once up in their suite, Nancy crossed to the phone to order some dinner but was surprised to see that someone had left her a message on the answerphone.

“It’ s probably Joe, wanting to see if I’ve cooled down yet.”, she said, picking up the receiver and pressing the button to hear the message.

Instead of the expected message, she heard something else,

“I know why the four of you are here. Meet me for breakfast in my suite at eight am tomorrow.”

It was the voice of Jack Manning.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

As Nancy put the phone down, too many questions raced through her mind. How had Jack Manning found out? Did anyone else know about it? And what did the social media tycoon have planned?

“Who was that?”, George asked.

“Jack Manning”, Nancy answered. She told George what the social media tycoon’s message had been.

“What are we going to do?”, George said.

“We’d better tell Frank and Joe.”, Nancy replied.”Can you handle that? Right now, I think they’ll be more likely to listen to you than me.

As George made her call, Nancy stepped into the shower. The warm water helped to relax her a bit though she was still on edge as she stepped out, wrapping her shoulder length hair in a towel.

“They’ll meet us here at seven am tomorrow.”, George reported.

“Good. We’d better try to get some sleep.”,Nancy replied. “We need to be sharp for tomorrow.”

###

 

The next morning, the four teens were outside Jack Manning’s suite. Nancy looked around, checking no one else was watching before knocking on the door. Jack Manning opened the door and ushered the group in.

A table was set with plates of muffins, fresh fruit and pastries. A coffee pot stood on the table along with several pitchers of juice.

“Please make yourselves comfortable and help yourselves to whatever you like”, Jack Manning said. “I’ll be with you in a minute. I just have to make a phone call.”, and he disappeared into another room.

Nancy, Frank, Joe and George looked at each other but no one wanted to sit down and start eating. Could the food be poisoned or drugged? Was there some other trap waiting for them the moment they sat down?

Finally, Joe took the plunge and sat at the table and poured himself a glass of juice. But he still didn’t raise the glass to his lips. Slowly, the others joined him at the table, sitting in a line along one side.

Jack Manning came back into the room. “Looks like nobody’s hungry.”, he said, sitting down opposite the teens. “Not that I blame you with a killer on the loose” He poured himself a cup of coffee.

“To be honest, Mr Manning”, Frank said. “You have a very strong motive for murder yourself.”

“Because of Martin Smith, you mean.”, Jack Manning responded. “I admit to hiring him to steal the Hen With Sapphire Pendant and I admit that I may not have the purest motives for wanting to possess the egg but I had nothing to do with his murder.”

“How did you find out about us?”, Nancy asked.

Jack Manning helped himself to an apple Danish before answering, “Information is my business, knowing certain things about people has made me a very wealthy man. But if you’re asking if anyone else knows, the answer is no.”

Nancy silently poured herself a glass of juice before asking,”What evidence is there that what you’re saying is true?”

Jack Manning took a sip of his coffee before answering,”I admit that there’s no real proof that I’m innocent. But I ask all of you to trust me for the moment.”

“Unfortunately Mr Manning, we just can’t trust anyone without proof right now.”, Frank replied.

“I see. Well, it seems a shame to let all this food go to waste. I can assure you that it hasn’t been tampered with in any way.”

###

Later that morning, the four teens had stationed themselves in the hotel lobby. “Do we believe all of what Manning claimed?”, George asked.

“It’s fairly obvious that he did hire Martin Smith to steal the egg.”, Frank said. “The question is did he also kill him?”

“Well, there’s one bright spot in this.”, Joe said. “We can probably rule out Manning as the Caracal’s client if he hired another guy to do the heist.”

“That’s good”, Nancy admitted. “Especially with just one day left before The Caracal’s deadline.”

“I was thinking that, too”, Joe replied. “We’ve really got to kick it into high gear now.”

“Let’s focus on Sergei Ovchinnikov and Renee Watkins.”, Frank suggested. “Nancy, why don’t you and George hang around with Renee for a while and see if you can get her to slip up somehow. Joe and I’ll concentrate on Sergei Ovchinnikov as well as Luke and Henrietta Williams. If they are The Caracal, they’ll probably have to put some stuff in place for the heist.”

After Frank and Joe left, Nancy and George browsed the boutiques until they ran into Renee. “I was looking for you two.”, she said. “I was wondering if the five of us could go bowling tonight. I was even thinking about inviting Luke along.”

“Bowling tonight?”, Nancy echoed.

“We’ll check with the guys and get back to you on that one.”, George said. “Is there anything you want to do right now?”

“I was wondering if we could go back to the spa. I don’t feel like using the hot tubs but maybe we could hit the steam room or the sauna.”

“That sounds like a great idea”, Nancy said. “We’ll get ready and meet you there.”

###

At the same time, Frank and Joe were patrolling the lobby. They were on the lookout for Sergei Ovchinnikov or the Williamses.

“Why don’t we head up to the mezzanine.”, Frank suggested. “We should be able to get a clearer view from up there.”

“I’ve got a better idea”, Joe said. “Why don’t you get the bird’s eye view and I’ll hang out down here.”

The two brothers split up. Joe kept patrolling the lobby. At first he saw nothing but eventually he spotted Luke Williams. Joe began to follow the other teen, trying not to be noticed. Luke seemed to be headed for one of the sofas screened by foliage. Once there, the messy haired teen dropped to the ground near one the banks of greenery. He appeared to be searching for something. After a short while, Luke pulled an envelope out of the greenery. After looking around as if to check that nobody was looking, he stood up and began to head back across the lobby.

Joe followed, still trying to go unnoticed. As he trailed his quarry, the younger Hardy brother wondered what it meant for their case. What was in the envelope? Who had left it? And what was Luke’s real role in all this? There were still so many unanswered questions and not that much time left to answer them.

Suddenly a strange noise caught Joe’s attention. He looked up and saw someone in a hood standing on the twelfth floor balcony. As Joe watched, barely able to believe his eyes, the figure raised a bow and arrow. To his horror, Joe realised that the arrow was aimed right at Luke. Joe began to sprint toward the other teen. He didn’t care if he blew his cover, saving Luke’s life was all that mattered.

As Joe caught up to Luke, he saw that the arrow was about to hit the young man. Desperately, Joe launched himself into the air, hoping that he could knock Luke out of the arrow’s path.

As the deadly danger plummeted toward Luke, Joe managed to tackle the young man and knock him to the ground. The arrow whistled over their heads and fell to the ground.

“Thanks, Joe’, Luke said, once the two of them had scrambled to their feet.

“No problem”, Joe replied. “You wouldn’t know why someone wanted to use you for target practice, would you?”

Luke shook his head,”I have no clue why someone would be after me. I’m just a tourist.” However, the nervous tone in his voice made Joe suspect that Luke did know and was trying to keep it a secret.

“Is it okay if I hang on to the arrow?”, Joe asked,

“Do what you want with it”,Luke replied. “I never want to see it again.”, and he headed toward the elevators.

Frank came rushing up, “What happened?”

“I wish I knew.”, Joe replied, looking up. “Our wannabe William Tell’s disappeared.”, he remarked, staring at the spot where the attacker had been standing minutes before.

“Can I see that?”, Frank asked, pointing to the arrow.

“Sure”, Joe held it out.”

“This looks fairly high-tech”, Frank said, taking the arrow. “Do you mind if I keep this? I may be able to trace the manufacturer and possibly the purchaser.”

“If anyone can track that info down, it’s you, bro.”

###

Meanwhile, Nancy, George and Renee had just finished changing into their bathing suits. Nancy was looking forward to this chance to relax and unwind. It was also a good opportunity to get close to Renee. If the heiress was also relaxed, there was a better chance that she might let something slip. The three girls headed across the spa and entered the steam room. After setting the timer for five minutes, George stretched out on the bench along the back wall. Nancy and Renee settled down on the bench on the left wall. The contrast of the cool tiles against Nancy’s bare skin and the heat of the steam felt wonderful.

After all too short a time, the timer buzzed. George walked to the door and tried the handle. “It won’t open”, she said, her tone full of surprise.

“That can’t be right”, Nancy said. “These things aren’t supposed to lock.” She gave the handle a yank but it wouldn’t budge.

“Are we trapped in here?”, Renee asked. She started to pound on the door and call for help. Nancy and George joined her, hoping to raise the alarm. But help didn’t come.

After a while, Renee gave up and sat down. “What are we going to do?”, she whimpered. Nancy and George continued for a while longer but soon had to give up, exhausted.

And the steam room continued to get hotter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the rewrite of my previous story which I felt wasn't as good as it could be. I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. Constructive criticism is always welcome


End file.
